La vérité qui brûle le coeur s'appelle L'Amour
by Sabou
Summary: Un univers complètement délire O-o ! Tois jeunes filles qui découvre ce que l'amour peut faire pour le coeur pour chacune d'entre elles !
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma deuxième fic, je l'ai écrite !!  
Cette fic est en rapport avec des groupes boys band Japonais, alors amusez vous bien à lire ;) !!  
Juste dire, normalement cette fic est écrite avec ces couleurs pour chaque personnage, alors pour mieux vous situez, allez faire un tour sur notre blog et laisser votre avis pour l'améliorer ou non !!

nihon-ga-suki

**

* * *

**

**Auteur: **Naomi  
**Tapée et développée par:** Sayoko  
**Corrigée par:** Shitzu

**

* * *

**

**Sayoko:** Salut tout le monde !! Et non vous ne rêvez pas!! C'est bien le premier chapitre de notre première fanfic !! (je suis sûre que tu l'attendais avec impatience Nozomi) Sachez que j'ai mis tout mon cœur à écrire cette histoire, c'est une histoire pleine de passion, de tristesse, de rivalité, d'amour, de peine, de...  
**Naomi:** Bon c'est bon on a compris Sayoko !! Maintenant je crois que les fan(e)s commencent à s'impatienter!  
**Sayoko:** Tu as raison Naomi !! Alors je vous laisse y prendre plaisir, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Au fait, merci Naomi de m'avoir donné l'idée de base, sans ton résumé de l'histoire je n'aurais pas été capable de la développer !!  
**Naomi:** De rien !! Allez tout le monde, Enjoy !!  
**Sayoko:** Pour tous ceux qui découvrent en ce moment les Johnnys, Shitzu qui s'est chargé de la correction du texte, à ajouter entre parenthèses le nom des groupes auxquels les personnages appartiennent !!  
**Les filles:** OH !!

**

* * *

**

La vérité qui br'ule le coeur s'appelle... L'Amour

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Cela faisait déjà deux mois que trois jeunes filles venant du pays neutre de la planète s'étaient établies au Japon. Elles étaient toutes fanes des Johnny's et étaient sur le point de vivre une aventure qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes d'oublier. _

Shitzu était la plus mature des trois, ses cheveux châtains foncés lui arrivaient à la base du bassin, ses yeux marrons exprimaient la joie de vivre, sa peau mate bronzait rapidement au contact du soleil. C'était la seule à faire des études de haut niveau. Depuis son arrivée au pays, elle avait continué ses études afin de réaliser son rêve de devenir vétérinaire. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois avant d'être diplômée.

Sayoko, la plus jeune des trois, était la pile électrique du groupe, bougeant partout, ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir le soir (et encore ¬.¬'), toujours joyeuse, vive, etc... Elle avait des cheveux courts de couleur châtain foncé avec quelques mèches cuivrés pure par-ci par-là, ses yeux bruns étaient encadrés de lunettes à monture fine, voilant un regard pétillant dans lequel on pouvait parfois lire de l'espièglerie mélangé à de la malice. Par certains moments, elle se comportait comme une enfant, mais quand il le fallait, elle devenait sérieuse. Parmi les trois, c'était la seule à avoir terminé ses études de stylisme, travaillant déjà dans une grande agence, dont elle devait en garder l'identité secrète face à ses amies.

Naomi, la dernière, était la plus sensible du groupe, sensible dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait des cheveux plus courts que ceux de Sayoko, de couleur châtain foncé, et ses yeux de couleur marron devenaient rapidement humides au moindre fou rire entre ami(e)s. elle continuait ses études afin de pouvoir devenir professeur de français dans une grande université, travaillant très dur pour arriver à atteindre son rêve.

Un jour, Sayoko commença à se lasser de voir tous les jours la même chose de la part de ses amies lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir après une longue journée de travail. Elle trouvait Shitzu affalée sur le canapé du salon à étudier inlassablement ses cours, et Naomi au téléphone expliquant encore et encore à sa mère, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas revenir en Suisse. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, elle allait toujours dans sa chambre avant de préparer le repas afin que ses amies puissent étudier tranquillement. Toutes leurs journées se ressemblaient, chacune semblable à la précédente. Ayant fini de préparer le repas, elle appela Naomi et Shitzu afin de pouvoir manger ensemble, et elles se racontèrent leur journée.

Le repas fini, la vaisselle faite et rangée, Sayoko couchée dans son lit se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour ses deux amies. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit, ne se réveillant que le lendemain, toujours fatiguée, mais prête à commencer une nouvelle journée. Elle mangea rapidement un petit quelque chose, réveilla les deux autres, et c'est dans la joie et la mauvaise humeur qu'elle partit, laissant Naomi et Shitzu de leur côté. Arrivée devant son lieu de travail, elle s'arrêta, leva sa tête afin de voir la façade de la compagnie des « Johnnys Entertainment ». Soupirant, elle entra à l'intérieur, rejoignant son bureau rempli de papiers froissés ou de ses modèles ratés. Mais à la vue de la photo du trio d'amies, son sourire revint, égayant un peu sa très longue journée. Avachie à moitié sur son bureau et déprimée, Sayoko ne voulut rien faire aujourd'hui, essayant de se faire oublier du reste de la troupe. Peine perdue, car son meilleur ami qui n'était autre que Tanaka Koki (Kat Tun), remarqua son air déprimé. Il se décida à aller vers elle, prit une chaise et s'installa à sa droite, gardant un instant le silence. Il le brisa cinq minutes plus tard:

- Ben alors, tu as quoi ma petite Sayoko ? demanda Koki

- ... celle-ci ayant juste tourné la tête vers lui

- Est-ce que tu aurais... tes copines ?

- Quand bien même je les aurais, je ne te le dirais pas ! répliqua-t-elle vivement en lui lançant un regard noir

- C'est bon je me tais sur ce côté-là, mais dis moi, pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- La confidentialité lors d'un contrat, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Je vois...

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles, mais suis-moi !

- Ou veux-tu aller ?

- On va aller le voir !

- Voir qui ?

- Johnny Kitagawa !

- HEEEEEE??

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de réponde, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui à la recherche du bureau de Johnny-sama. Dix minutes passèrent, et après moultes disputes sur le sens de l'orientation de chacun, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début. Arrivant devant la porte, Koki frappa trois petits coups et tous deux purent entendre un "entrez". Ouvrant la porte et sans préavis, Tanaka poussa la jeune demoiselle à l'intérieur du bureau, la refermant sur lui rapidement. Quand il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir plusieurs johnnys, juniors comme seniors, devant le bureau de leur patron : du coin de l'œil, Koki vit un jeune junior collé contre la vitre du bureau, et ayant compris pourquoi ils étaient tous là, il fit ce qui était le plus censé en cet instant, entre autre observer ce qui ce qui était sur le point de se passer dans le bureau (curieux que vous êtes va XD !!)

A l'intérieur, Sayoko se trouvait en face de Johnny-sama. D'un geste, il lui montra la chaise en face de lui, voulant lui faire comprendre par la même occasion qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sans crainte, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter, et ce fut au même moment qu'il remarqua la plupart des juniors contre ses vitres. Ne voulant pas que la pauvre Sayoko se sente observée, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire face à leurs mimiques. Ne sachant quoi lui dire, elle resta muette un long moment. Pour finir, ce fut son patron qui le brisa, lui posant la question de trop:

- Alors ma petite Sayoko, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui questionna ledit Johnny-sama

- ...

- J'en ai assez ! pleurnicha-t-elle, laissant enfin les larmes couler sur ses joues, surprenant à la fois son patron et les juniors derrière la vitre.

- De quoi ?

- Pour commencer, tout le monde m'appelle "ma petite Sayoko", je ne suis pas si petite que ça quand même !

- Tu sais qu'on t'adore, tu es la petite préférée d'ici tu le sais très bien. On t'adore car tu fais un travail superbe, tu as créé des looks très originaux pour les garçons !

- ...

- Continue

- En plus je n'arrive plus à garder secret l'endroit où je travaille face à mes amies, tous les soirs on parle de notre journée, mais moi, à chaque fois je dévie notre discussion sur un autre sujet ! et elle éclata en sanglot

- Je suis désolé... mais maintenant, je peux te dire que tu as gagné ton pari !

- Hein ? répondit Sayoko avec toute l'intelligence du monde sur ce simple mot

- Tu ne t'en rappelle plus je crois !

- Mais... de quoi vous parlez ?

- Ce que tu m'as dit juste avant de signer ton contrat !

- J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié !

- Heu... je crois que oui ! lui répondit Sayoko gênée de son oubli

- Décidément tu ne changeras jamais !

Face à cette réplique, elle lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est bon je me tais. En fait, tu m'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas garder ton lieu de travail secret plus de deux semaines, et bien tu as réussi à tenir deux mois !

- Heeeeeeeeeeeee ?

- Oui, parfaitement !

- Me faites pas souffrir et arrêtez de rire ! s'énerva-t-elle en frappant du poing sur le bureau, surprenant son interlocuteur et les autres à l'extérieur qui, eux, n'avaient jamais vu leur petite Sayoko en colère.

- Quoi ?

- Derrière toi !

Sceptique de ses paroles, ainsi que surprise de sa réponse, elle se retourna et resta stupéfaite face à ce spectacle. Collés contre les vitres, il y avait plusieurs juniors bouche grande ouverte. Retrouvant rapidement sa forme habituelle, elle les salua d'un signe de main, se retourna devant son patron qui lui, avait gardé son sourire. Elle se rassit la tête entre les épaules et les joues toutes rouges.

- La honte ! se murmura-t-elle

- Bon passons sur ce point, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

- Hein ?

- Je t'autorise à dire à tes amies ou tu travailles, et aussi faire une petite fête avec les garçons pour les fêtes de noël !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Oui, et tu peux l'annoncer toi-même aux garçons devant la vitre !

- Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Merci beaucoup !

Et c'est en sautillant de joie qu'elle sortit du bureau rejoignant les juniors toujours sous la surprise de l'avoir vu énervée et redevenue celle que tout le monde connaissait en quelques secondes. Quand elle les vit, elle sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, et se faisant, ils perdirent tous deux l'équilibre, et tombèrent sur le sol.

- Eh ben, s'il n'avait fallut que ça, je t'aurais amené chez lui depuis le début, et tu sais que je t'adore, mais s'il te plaît, lève toi ! plaisanta Tanaka Koki

- Oh désolé, bien sur que je vais me lever ! ce qu'elle fit mettant le geste à la parole

- Bon alors, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu sautes littéralement de joie ?

- Très bien, je vais pouvoir organiser une petite fête de noël avec tout le monde de la compagnie et sans oublier...

- Vas-y continue, tu sais très bien qu'on déteste quand tu fais ce genre de suspens !

- Avec mes deux meilleures amies ! finissa-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, fermant les yeux et avec un immense sourire.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter en ce moment ? répondit Sayoko en croisant les bras et se mettant à bouder.

- Non, tu ne plaisantes pas quand tu te mets dans cette position !

- Je vois que tu me connais très bien !

- Que veux-tu !

- Bon, je vais rentrer et dire à mes amies la super bonne nouvelle !

- On te revoit demain alors ?

- Oui, à demain les garçons !

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle les quitta en courant dans les couloirs afin de rentrer chez elle le plus rapidement possible, les johnnys restés sans voix face à cette nouvelle. Elle mit deux fois moins de temps pour rentrer chez elle que d'habitude. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, surprenant Naomi toujours au téléphone et Shitzu avec un livre à la main et une sucrerie en bouche. Voyant leur regard étonné, elle se dirigea vers Naomi, lui prit le téléphone des mains et déclara à la mère de celle-ci:

- Elle vous rappellera plus tard ! et jeta le téléphone sur le canapé après l'avoir éteint

- Mais... c'était ma mère ! répliqua vivement Naomi

Ne lui répondant pas, elle prit le livre de Shitzu et le jeta à travers la pièce où il atterrit derrière la télévision

- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? demanda Shitzu interloquer de voir son amie se comporter aussi bizarrement que d'habitude

- Et pourquoi tu es rentrée plus tôt ? questionna son autre meilleur amie

- Parce que j'avais une bonne, mais alors une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ni deviner ce que je suis prête à vous dire !

- Arrête avec ça et dit-nous tout de suite ce que tu as découvert aujourd'hui !

- Merci de ta confiance Naomi !

- Vous deux, ça suffit! Naomi, tu sais comment est notre petite Sayoko quand elle a une bonne nouvelle !

- Oh mais arrêtez avec ça! D'abord que Koki me le dit tout le temps, maintenant tous les autres se sont mis à l'imiter...

- Koki? demanda Shitzu avec un air interrogateur sur son visage

- Les autres? dit Naomi curieuse de savir qui était les autres dont parlait Sayoko

- Ah...Euh... Non, c'est... ma peluche qui s'appelle Koki !

- ... euh...ok, drôle de prénom ! fit simplement Shitzu

- Attend une minute... tu dis que ta peluche t'appelle "ma petite Sayoko", tu peux me dire depuis quand ta peluche sait parler ? lui demanda Naomi stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'une peluche pouvait donner des surnoms depuis peu

- Tiens c'est vrai ça, depuis quand ?? réalisa soudain Shitzu reprenant un air sérieux devant Sayoko

- Euh...

- Bon passons! Maintenant, dis-nous cette si bonne nouvelle ! soupira Naomi excédée de la voir ainsi

- Quelle impatience! Ben pour la peine, vous attendrez encore un mois que je vous le dise, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le soir de noël, on est invitées à une fête à mon boulot, et si vous venez vous ne le regretterez pas, ça je peux vous l'assurer !

- Non merci !

- Mais pourquoi tu dis déjà non Naomi ?

- Je me souviens toujours de l'année dernière, ou tu m'as aspergé de jus de citron et où j'étais toute collante durant toute la soirée !

- Je t'ai dit cent fois que j'étais désolée, et je te promets que rien n'arrivera ! Ohhhhh!! Shitzu tu viendras hein, dis ? Et tu m'aideras à faire venir Naomi ? lui demanda Sayoko avec des yeux de chiots faisant craquer tout le monde

- ffffffffff... Je viendrais et je t'aiderais pour Naomi ! soupira-t-elle résignée

- Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !

- Moué...on verra bien. répondirent-elles en même temps

- Bon je vais prendre ma douche et faire le repas, à toute ! et elle les laissa seules dans le salon

- J'ai peur d'être à noël et de ce qu'elle nous a prévu !

- Tu n'es pas la seule Naomi, tu n'es pas la seule !

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

**Sayoko:** Et voilà notre premier chapitre fait =D !!  
**Naomi:** Pas trop tôt !!  
**Sayoko:** Tais toi, toi la seule chose que tu as faite, c'était juste un résumer, moi j'ai tout fait le reste è-é  
**Shitzu:** Elle n'a pas tord là !!  
**Naomi:** D'accord pardon et j'espère que le chapitre 1 est bien et que le chapitre 2 sera bientôt fait !!  
**Kimiko:** Bien joué les filles!  
**Sayuri:** Beau travail!  
**Sayoko:** Merci. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour le chapitre 2, ne t'inquiète pas Naomi, allez, bonne lecture à vous !! Bon je vais vous avouez, j'ai fait la fic alors que je m'y connais rien en Johnnys, mais grâce à mes deux amies, Shitzu et Naomi, j'ai pu la faire, car elles m'aident beaucoup pour que je puisse connaître les Johnnys et tout pleins d'autre trucs, c'est pour ça que je veux faire la fic pour leurs faire plaisir, je sais qu'elles adorent les Johnnys, en plus maintenant Sakura et Kimiko sont devenues fanes aussi !! Attention, moi je les aime bien, mais je débute dans la matière, alors toutes celles qui connaissent bien les Johnnys, j'aimerais bien que vous puissiez m'aider à mieux les connaître !! Aller je vous laisse, car je dois faire le chapitre 2, kisouxxx à vous tous fans du Japon et des Johnnys !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shitzu:** Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère. J'espère que jusque là la fic vous plaît !  
**Sayoko:** Je compte sur toi pour le corriger et le mettre en valeur comme tu sais si bien le faire grâce au traitement de texte ! Je te fais confiance !  
**Shitzu:** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais en prendre particulièrement soin ! D'autant plus que ce chapitre t'es consacré n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu peux me faire confiance !  
**Sayoko:** D'accord  
**Shitzu:** Je vais le corriger sans plus tarder, alors bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis ! **ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**La vérité qui brûle le coeur s'appelle... L'Amour**

**Chapitre 2:**

_Depuis un certain temps, Sayoko déprimait. Agacé de la voir dans cet état, son meilleur ami, Tanaka Koki, lui força la main. Tous deux allèrent voir leur patron, Johnny Kitagawa, afin de remédier à son état, et c'est ainsi que Sayoko obtint l'autorisation de la rencontre entre les johnnys et ses amies. _

Le lendemain, ce fut toute guillerette que Sayoko se leva. Arrivant dans le salon, elle vit que cette fois ses amies étaient debout et qui l'attendaient assises dans la cuisine. Prévoyant à cela un mauvais signe, elle se dirigea quand même vers elles tout en leur hurlant:

- Ohayoooooooooooooooooooo ! scanda de bonne humeur Sayoko

- Tu pourrais éviter de hurler déjà dès le matin ? Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce que tu voulais nous annoncer hier, car sans ça, je ne viendrai pas avec toi à noël ! rétorqua Naomi de mauvais poil

- Oh, ne fais pas ta tête de mule Naomi, je vous ai dit que je vous dirais tout en temps voulu ! plaisanta la cadette avec un immense sourire aux lèvres

- Quoi ? questionna Naomi s'énervant peu à peu

- Sayoko, ne l'énerve pas, aujourd'hui elle n'est pas de bonne humeur ! supplia Shitzu sentant la tempête venir

- De toute façon elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur notre chère Naomi ! répliqua du tac o tac la jeunette en haussant les épaules

Évitant de justesse la pomme que son amie lui avait envoyée, elle partit rapidement, attrapant au passage de quoi manger ainsi que son sac à dos, claqua la porte, et descendit les étages en glissant sur la rambarde des escaliers. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle sauta à terre et partit en courant à son lieu de travail. Arrivée devant la compagnie des Johnnys, elle s'arrêta comme à son habitude, regarda la façade et entra avec un sourire immense.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle salua tout le monde comme elle le faisait tout le temps, et elle en profita pour ébouriffer au passage les cheveux de l'un ou de l'autre, récoltant de leur part des grognements de mécontentement. Elle entra dans son bureau, jeta au sol son sac à dos, s'asseya sur la chaise et se mit au travail. Plusieurs heures passèrent, quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte:

- Entrez ! autorisa Sayoko sans lever des yeux de son travail

- Salut, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien depuis hier ?

- Oh c'est toi Takahisa, oui je vais mieux, et merci de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas trop que l'on s'inquiète pour moi !

- Je sais, mais tu sais c'est plus fort que moi... enfin je veux dire plus fort que nous ! se rattrapa rapidement Masuda Takahisa (NEWS), mesurant ses paroles face à la jeune fille

- C'est trop gentil, est-ce que tu voulais autre chose ? à part me demander si j'allais bien ?

- Savoir si tu avais mangé aujourd'hui !

- Pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 15h30 ! lui répondit le jeune garçon en regardant sa montre

- Nani ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non

- Mince ! Bon de toute façon je ne peux pas aller manger !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en retard dans mon travail, je dois le finir pour demain matin

- Tu n'as qu'à le finir chez toi

- Non, car avec une au téléphone avec sa mère et l'autre en train de râler parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir de son cours, difficile de se concentrer

- Je vois, alors je vais te chercher de quoi manger !

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Heu... oui ! commença à rougir Masuda évitant de croiser son regard

- Oh tu es trop chou ! Merci beaucoup ! dit-elle en lui souriant ce qui eut pour effet de le refaire rougir encore plus

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle le prit dans ses bras, le remerciant de cette attention. Quelques minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il repartit chercher un petit quelque chose pour la brunette, étant devenu rouge comme une tomate. Il revint plus tard avec de quoi nourrir Sayoko. Il lui déposa le tout et repartit aussitôt, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille, de peur que celle-ci ne remarque la couleur de ses joues. Celle-ci d'abord surprise de le voir dans cet état, se reprit rapidement, et continua son travail.

Ce fut vers les 21 heures qu'elle appela ses amies, les prévenant qu'elle ne pourrait rentrer ce soir. Au milieu de la nuit, elle s'endormit. Sayoko, couchée à moitié sur le bureau, ne sentit pas qu'une personne était entrée, et l'avait recouverte d'une couverture.

Le lendemain, un bruit de chuchotement la sortit du pays des rêves. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle se redressa, et la couverture tomba au sol, sans bruit. Sayoko tourna la tête à sa droite, et elle aperçut les plus petits de la compagnie partir en courant. Amusée de leur comportement, elle s'étira et remarqua la couverture au sol. Elle la prit dans ses mains et se mit à la replier, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu atterrir sur elle, alors qu'elle était sûre qu'elle s'était endormie sans rien sur elle. Puis :

- Yo. Je peux entrer ?

- Pas besoin de ma permission Koki, puisque tu es déjà à l'intérieur ! dit Sayoko encore un peu dans les choux

- Toujours le mot pour rire

- Je sais, alors que me voulais-tu ?

- Savoir si tu allais mieux !

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- D'abord Takahisa et maintenant toi

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai été désigné par tous pour te poser la question

- Alors tu pourras dire à tout le monde que je vais bien et plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi

- Très bien, mais je crois que pour Masuda je n'aurai rien besoin de dire

- He ?

- Il est venu de lui-même non ?

- Oui, et alors?

- Ben je suis sur qu'il devait rougir un peu

- Comment tu saurais ça ?

- Je te considère comme ma petite sœur, c'est pour ça que j'observe beaucoup les mecs qui s'approchent de toi, et Masuda n'y fait pas exception! répondit-il sans broncher

- C'est bon, pas besoin d'une autre mère, une me suffit largement ! ironisa-t-elle

- Mmmhhhh

- Quoi ?

- Non rien !

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Avoue

- De quoi ?

- Que tu as aussi rougi face à lui

- N'importe nawak ! (désoler, c'est le mot que je préfère par-dessus tout ptdr XD) répondit Sayoko en détournant la tête

- Arrête ton char, tu rougis encore maintenant quand je parle de lui !

- Tu as fini oui ?

- De toute façon je découvrirai bien la vérité ! Sinon, encore une dernière question !

- Vas-y ! soupira-t-elle, excéder de toutes ces questions plus stupides les unes que les autres

- Est-ce que tu as finis ce que tu devais faire ?

- ... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Itai ! Ne hurle pas comme ça ! implora Koki en se bouchant les oreilles

- Je n'ai pas finis, il me reste encore deux tenus à faire ! pleurnicha la jeune fille

- De l'aide ?

- Non merci ! Ca ira, va finir tes répétions, moi j'arriverai à terminer mon travail avant midi, faut pas t'inquiéter !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, tu sais que j'arrive mieux à travailler dans le stress !

- Bon, puisque tu le dis !

Et il partit, laissant la jeune demoiselle se remettre à l'ouvrage. Koki rejoignit les autres, mais à son arrivée, il ne fut même pas surpris de voir tout ce monde dans la même pièce. Prenant tout son temps, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil confortable, n'ouvrant pas la bouche, attendant juste que quelqu'un se décide à lui demander ce qui brûlait sur toutes les lèvres.

- Raaaaaah...j'en peux plus! Alors ? Elle va comment ? s'impatienta Ueda Tatsuya (Kat Tun)

- Enfin, au moins une personne qui ose poser la question ! Et bien je dirais qu'elle va bien, à part son mental ! répondit Tanaka le plus simplement du monde

- Hein ? fit Hishigaki (pianiste dans Question?)

- Elle n'a pas encore fini son travail, mais il ne lui reste plus que deux tenues à terminer !

- Elle ne changera jamais celle là ! fit remarquer Chinen Yuuri (Hey Say JUMP)

- Ca, ça ne risque pas ! renchérit Yamada Ryosuke(HSJ)

- Tu n'as pas tort ! ajouta Nakajima Yuto (HSJ)

- Mais c'est ça qui fait son charme, n'est-ce pas Masuda ? questionna Tanaka en posant son regard sur celui-ci

- Heu... oui ! lui répondit l'intéressé en détournant la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce, surprenant quelques personnes face à son geste

- Bon, si on commençait les répétitions ?

- Pressé, Koki ?

- Non très cher Taguchi (Kat Tun), mais notre petite Sayoko nous a dit, ou plutôt ordonné, de finir nos répétitions !

- Même en restant dans son bureau, elle arrive encore à nous dire ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire ! soupira un junior

- Que veux-tu, elle est comme ça. Bon, on y va ? demanda Tanaka

**- HOOOOOOOOOOOO !** scandèrent-ils tous ensemble

Et c'est sur ce cri de joie que tous les garçons partirent faire leur répétition dans la bonne humeur. Enchaînant danses, chants et petits sketchs entre chaque changement de costume. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille se triturait les méninges après sa discussion avec son ami.

- Raaaaaah, ça m'énerve, c'est même pas vrai ce que tu racontes d'abord ! _Génial!!! Voilà que maintenant je me parle à moi-même, je dois vraiment être désespérée... pfff... pensons à autre chose... mmmh... par exemple... je me demande avec qui Shitzu irait le mieux parmi les Johnnys... je suis sûre et certaine que beaucoup d'entre eux voudront sortit avec elle que ça ne m'étonnerait pas... j'espère qu'ils ne viendront pas me demander conseilles sans arrêt... mais si c'est le cas, autant me préparer à cette situation... Shitzu je te hais! Tu as trop de succès auprès des mecs, et c'est moi et Naomi qui devons supporter leurs questions plus débiles les unes que les autres... en plus nous deux rien bouh... bon! En ce qui concerne Naomi, je pense qu'un des Johnnys pourrait certainement vouloir sortir avec elle... mais qui... MAIS POURQUOI JE ME METS A PENSER A CE GENRE DE TRUCS???? CE N'EST PAS COMME SI JE VOULAIS CASER MES AMIES AVEC UN DES JOHNNYS QUAND MEME???? En plus, ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de copines alors!.... _RAAAHHHHHHHHH

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que l'un de ses jeunes assistants l'appelait depuis bientôt dix minutes. Pour finir, il se décida à la secouer un peu, pour en fin de compte lui crier dans les oreilles qu'il était là

- He ? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien... juste savoir si vous aviez terminé vos travaux sempai !

- Oh, oui j'ai terminée, tient ! dit-elle en lui tendant ses travaux

- Merci sempai, je reviendrais dès que possible afin que vous puissiez confectionner vos modèles !

- Appelle-moi Sayoko et non sempai, je t'en prie, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille !

- Oui sempai... heu... Say... Je n'y arriverai pas, désolé !

- Très bien, laisse tomber, et reviens vite avec leur approbation, afin que je commence au plus vite les costumes !

- HAI!!! À toute à l'heure !

- Ouais, ouais... lui répondit-elle distraitement, se replongeant dans ses pensées.

Deux heures passèrent quand il revint enfin, et après une brève discussion, elle commença la confection de ses modèles. Bien sûr avec sa maladresse habituelle, elle réussit à se piquer plusieurs fois le doigt, jurant des mots qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas retranscrire. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, elle s'en alla rejoindre ses amies, impatiente d'être aux fêtes de noël et surtout de voir leur tête surprise lorsqu'elles s'apercevraient de l'endroit prévu pour faire la fête. Souriant bêtement, elle courut, passant entre plusieurs piétons, et rejoignit l'appartement où ses deux meilleures amies devaient l'attendre tout en étudiant leurs cours, ou discutant au téléphone pour certaines.

- Tadaima ! hurla-t-elle à travers l'appartement

- Okairi ! répondit Shitzu

- Vous allez bien les filles ? Ben quoi ?

- Rien, Naomi est juste énervée !

- Ca change pas de d'habitude quoi ! Sayoko en fit la remarque tout en haussant les épaules

- La ferme Sayoko !

- Mais... je n'ai rien dit à part la vérité!

- Justement, arrête !

- Désolée de montrer ma bonne humeur, mais je suis comme ça !

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi d'un an, mais je me laisse pas faire et tu le sais très bien

- Les filles... tenta de s'interposer Shitzu

- Sayoko tu m'énerves parfois !

- Oh, ce n'est pas parce que tu es de mauvais poil que tu dois t'en prendre à moi

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Les filles... réitéra-t-elle sa tentative à nouveau sachant déjà comment tout cela aller se terminer

- Ce que tu peux être chiante quand tu t'y mets !

- Au moins je ne suis pas TOUJOURS de mauvaise humeur !

- La ferme sale peste, laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai plus envie de te voir !

- Ah tu le prends comme ça ?

- Oui !

- Très bien !

- ... Oi! Chioto mate Sayoko! Où vas-tu ? dit Shitzu essayant de rattraper la jeune fille

- Je me tire, je reviendrai peut-être demain ou la semaine prochaine, mais tant que l'autre là-bas sera de mauvais poil je ne rentrerai pas !

- Gamine

- OUAIS!!!! Et sur ces dernières paroles, Sayoko partit laissant les deux autres seules

- Franchement, tu n'étais pas obligée de t'attaquer à elle, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Tu devrais aller t'excuser ! déclara-t-elle avec colère.

- Sûrement pas !

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle

- Elle m'a énervée !

- Mais tu as commencé à l'insulter en premier ! Tu comptes vraiment laisser la situation telle qu'elle est ? demanda Shitzu songeuse

Alors qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir à grosse gouttes, courant à travers les rues, Sayoko rejoignit la compagnie des Johnnys. Se faisant toute petite, elle entra à l'intérieur, toute trempée, et ayant regagné son bureau, elle lança son sac à sa place habituelle, jeta un regard sur la photo d'elle avec Shitzu et Naomi et d'un geste brusque, elle coucha la photo de façon à ne plus voir l'image. S'asseyant sur sa chaise, ses larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur ses joues.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Sayoko:** Que va-t-il se passer entre Naomi et Sayoko ? Vont-elles faire la paix ? La fête commencera-t-elle enfin ? (ça, je pense que oui, ou peut être non, je ne suis pas trop sur encore XD  
**Sakura:** OH ARRETE SAYOKO! Je t'en prie, ces questions c'est de la torture!  
**Kimiko:** Sakura a raison! ON VEUT CONNAITRE LA SUITE!!  
**Naomi:** Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir la suite, en tout cas, beau travail à toutes les deux! Shitzu, ton traitement de texte est magnifique!  
**Shitzu:** Merci Naomi, j'y ai passé presque 2 heures, je suis plutôt contente du résultat!  
**Kimiko:** Tu peux!  
**Shitzu:** Merci Kimiko =D  
**Sayoko:** Bon maintenant que le chapitre 2 est terminer, je vais me mettre à mes gâteaux, et bien sur j'écrirais peut être, et si j'en ai le courage, le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui ou du moins le commencer ptdr !!! Bon une très bonne lecture à vous tous, et n'oubliez pas, mettez nous vos impressions =) !!!

* * *

**_Sempai et kōhai:_**

Dans la culture japonaise, le **_senpai_** (ou **_sempai_**) (先輩) est l'élève avancé et le **_kōhai_** (後輩) est le jeune élève. Le _senpai_ a un rôle de tuteur auprès du _kōhai_[1], et il a un rôle de relais de l'enseignement du sensei, le professeur ; en retour, le _kōhai_ doit le respect au _senpai_. Deux élèves de même ancienneté, quant à eux, sont mutuellement _dohai_.  
Le couple _senpai_-_kōhai_ apparaît dans de nombreuses œuvres japonaises ou en rapport avec le Japon. Notamment, les _shōjo-ai_ et _shōnen-ai_(bandes dessinées sentimentales), jouent souvent sur l'ambiguïté des sentiments avec le respect mutuel dû à la relation _senpai_-_kōhai_.  
Ce système hiérarchique est profondément ancré dans la société japonaise. il s'applique à tous les niveaux de la société


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimiko:** Hello les gens! C'est Kimiko! Ca va? Je ne sais pas ce que vous en dîtes, mais je trouve que Sayoko et Shitzu font un travail magnifique, pas vous?  
**Sakura:** OUI!!! J'adore cette fic, elle est géniale! Mais n'oublions pas Naomi qui a également joué un grand rôle! Si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de base, elles n'auraient pas pu la faire!  
**Naomi:** Merci Sakura!  
**Kimiko:** En plus j'adore ce chapitre, y a TEGO dedans!!!  
**Sakura:** C'est bien vrai, en plus de savoir qu'elles font ça pour les fanes, c'est vraiment génial!  
**Kimiko:** Bon on va leur laisser la place, bonne lecture à tous ! Laissez-nous vos impressions!

* * *

**La vérité qui brûle le cœur s'appelle...L'Amour (3)**

**Chapitre 3**

_Après une violente dispute avec Naomi, Sayoko s'était précipitée hors de l'appartement et s'était dirigée vers la compagnie malgré la pluie. Toute trempée, elle avait couru jusqu'à son bureau où elle s'était réfugiée. Sous l'effet de la colère, elle avait plaqué au sol la photo de ses deux amies _

Etant arrivée depuis plus d'une heure, Sayoko finit par s'endormir sur son bureau, épuisée psychiquement, fatiguée de sa course sous la pluie, et toute tremblante de froid, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se changer. Ce fut une sonnerie qui la réveilla, et pestant contre son portable, elle répondit d'une voix encore ensommeillée:

- Moshi moshi ?

- Sayoko ? C'est moi Shitzu !

- Oh salut tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mais là n'est pas la question, toi tu vas comment ?

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas !

- Non, je t'entends, j'ai l'impression que tu as attrapé froid !

- Non... atttt...tttchoum

- Qu'est-ce que je disais

- C'est bon lâche-moi avec ça, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire la paix avec Naomi

- Non, c'est elle qui a commencé, alors je passerai plus tard dans la matinée chercher mes affaires, oh juste quelques affaires

- Rentre à la maison, je suis sur que Naomi voudrait te revoir

- Non mais tu rigoles là, je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'elle m'a dit, alors je resterai dans mon bureau

- Très bien, alors laisse-moi t'apporter de quoi manger et te changer, ainsi que des médicaments pour ton rhum

- NON ! hurla-t-elle sans le vouloir, paniquée de voir son amie débarquer sur son lieu de travail

- Aïe! Pas besoin de crier! Un simple non m'aurait suffis!

- Pardon. Je viendrai chercher des affaires je te le promets

- Promis ?

- Oui, promis !

- Je sais que tu peux être tête en l'air, mais j'espère qu'entre vous deux ça ira mieux !

- Je l'espère, vous me manquez toutes les deux !

- Allez, je te laisse bosser !

- D'accord et toi bosse bien en cours !

- Bye

- Bye

Après avoir raccroché, elle releva la photo et se mit à la regarder d'un air mélancolique.

- Qui était-ce ?

- AHH! Mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur Jin !

- Désolé ! fit Akanishi Jin (Kat Tun)

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je passais par là et j'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton amie mais je te retourne la question, pourquoi es-tu là, alors que c'est ton jour de congé ?

- Vous m'espionnez ou quoi ?

- Non pourquoi?

- Tout le monde connaît mes jours de congé mieux que moi !

- ...

- Si je suis là, c'est que je me suis disputé avec mon amie Naomi, et que Shitzu s'inquiétait pour moi !

- Elle s'inquiétait à propos de quoi ?

- Elle avait peur que je prenne froid, atttt...tttchoum, et... je crois... qu'elle avait raison, je suis tombée malade, raaaah, je n'aurais pas du courir sous la pluie, en t-shirt en plus et sans me changer après !

- Malin de ta part !

- Je sais ! soupira-t-elle

- Ton amie s'appelle comment ?

- Shitzu, elle est formidable, à s'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi ou Naomi, en fait toutes les deux sont géniales, je les adore, sans elles, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de venir au japon, chaque jour elles me donnent du courage pour avancer dans la vie, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours de bonne humeur, je veux juste qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi, alors je leurs sourit leurs montrant que je suis heureuse tout le temps grâce à elles, mais c'est assez gênant de leurs dire en face, c'est pourquoi je préfère tout garder pour moi !

- Vu comme tu m'en parles, elles ont l'air toutes les deux géniales !

- Trop, je te les présenterai à noël !

- Je l'espère !

- Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires et je reviendrai ici après !

- Ok, alors je te retrouve plus tard !

- Oui, oh! Une question

- Vas-y

- Tu préviendras tout le monde que je suis ici ?

- Ils s'en apercevront d'eux-mêmes, alors pas besoin de moi pour qu'ils sachent !

- Très marrant

- Allez, à plus tard

- Bye

Sayoko partit chez elle afin de prendre quelques affaires pour se changer. Arrivant dans l'appartement, elle le trouva silencieux, calme et vide. D'un pas résolu, elle prit un sac et fourra pêle-mêle des affaires et autres, et en passant dans la cuisine chercher de quoi manger, elle remarqua sur la table un petit sac en plastique avec un mot.

_Chère Sayoko, _

_J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis hier! Sache que je ne suis pas très contente que tu aies attrapé froid, alors voici de quoi te soigner, prends soin de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'entre toi et Naomi tout va s'arranger comme toujours.__Encore une fois fais bien attention à toi._

_Bisous _

_Shitzu_

- Toujours à t'inquiéter pour tout le monde Shitzu!

Elle souria face à cette petite attention, prit le sac préparé avec soins par Shitzu et repartit rejoindre la compagnie des Johnnys. Cette fois, elle prit plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait. Réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie Shitzu, sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée dans son bureau. Soupirant, elle prépara de quoi se soigner avec une grimace face au sirop qu'elle devait boire. Après cela elle se changea, oubliant de fermer la porte comme à son habitude.

- Désolé de te dérangeeeEEEEEEEERRRR

- KYA!!!! Cria-t-elle rouge de honte, prenant rapidement de quoi se cacher le haut

- Je... je... je suis... désolé, désolé, je... je ne...je ne voulais pas... te déranger

- Ce... ce n'est pas grave, mais tu pourrais au moins te retourner ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça tu pourras mieux mater! Question idiote, réponse idiote! Je voudrai juste finir de me changer sans que tu me regardes, Yuya !

- Heu... d'a... d'accord ! ce que Tegoshi Yuya (NewS) fit en se retournant

- ... rouge de honte, elle se mit vite fait un t-shirt. En quoi puis- je t'être utile ?

- Je voulais juste voir si c'était vrai que tu étais ici au lieu de profiter de ton jour de congé ?

- Ben tu me vois non ? Oh fait tu peux te retourner, j'ai quelque chose sur le dos !

- Oui, je te vois en chair et en...

- Dit la fin de cette phrase, et tu le regretteras !

- ...

- Bon alors que veux-tu?

- Comment tu sais que...

- Que tu veux un service? Facile! Généralement le matin tu veux toujours que j'aille te chercher de quoi grignoter pour la journée !

- Gagné...

- Très bien, alors je vais te chercher ça, je te rejoins dans ta loge pour tout t'apporter!

- Hai ! Arigatô!!!

- Gourmand

- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas toi-même !

- ...

Lui souriant, elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul. Toujours rouge, elle sortit par l'entrée principale, rejoignant le petit commerce en face de la compagnie. Prenant tout et n'importe nawak, elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

_- La honte il m'a vu, je suis sûre qu'il racontera à tout le monde, et si Masu l'apprend...Hein? Mais à quoi je pense moi ?_

Confuse, elle repartit rapidement, payant ses achats, et rejoignant la loge de Yuya, où elle déposa le tout avant de partir et de continuer ses confections de costumes de scènes pour les garçons. Un mois était passé depuis la dispute entre les deux jeunes filles; Sayoko n'était toujours pas rentrée chez elle et Shitzu lui téléphonait tous les jours afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

_- Enfin, la fête est prévue pour ce soir, je suis trop impatiente que les filles arrivent ! Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois les rejoindre dans le parc Ueno et la je leur banderai les yeux pour leur faire la surprise de leur vie ! pensa-t-elle_

Souriant et rêvassant déjà au sujet de la soirée, elle se prépara rapidement, se mettant sur son 31. Elle portait un top moulant de couleur blanc, avec une blouse transparente noir un peu plus large et plus longue, un pantalon noir et le tout avec de simples converses noires classiques. N'aimant pas trop le maquillage, elle se mit juste du crayon noir, un petit fard à paupières à paillettes pas trop voyant et un gloss transparent pailleté. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en bataille.

- Allez c'est partit !

Marchant à travers la ville de Tokyo, elle rejoignit le parc en moins de cinq minutes et aperçut ses amies assises sur un banc qui l'attendaient. Avant de les rejoindre, elle les détailla du regard, prenant peur avant même de se retrouver face à Naomi.

Shitzu était habillée d'un pantalon blanc, faisant ressortir sa couleur de peau mate, un haut noir à manches longues lui dénudant ses épaules, de petits talons haut. Elle n'avait pas trop de maquillage non plus, juste un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres et un fard à paupière à peine visible. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement coiffés, ondulant le long de son dos, une rose rouge rattachant les cheveux de droite, laissant le côté gauche retomber sur son épaule.

Naomi était habillée d'un jeans bleu foncé avec un haut trois-quarts bleu ciel lui tombant à mi-cuisses, dénudant elle aussi ses épaules, et de petites ballerines de même couleur que son haut. Tout comme Shitzu, elle s'était maquillée très légèrement, un simple gloss sur ses lèvres et du crayon noir sous les yeux. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lisses, ce qui lui allait très bien d'après Sayoko.

D'un pas décidé, elle les rejoignit. Se retrouvant face à elles, Shitzu sauta dans ses bras. Quelque secondes passèrent; quand elles se séparèrent, elles se retournèrent toutes deux vers Naomi qui s'était levée à son tour.

- Désolé de ce que j'ai pu te dire lors de notre dernière dispute !

- ...

- J'étais énervée et je me suis emportée, j'espère que tu me pardonneras !

- Bien sûr, c'est noël ce soir, et je ne voudrais pas que notre noël soit gâché par une simple dispute ! pour conclure la fin de la dispute, Sayoko la serra dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de réagir

- Enfin réconciliées vous deux ! s'exclama Shitzu avec la larme à l'oeil

- J'espère en tout cas que vous êtes prêtes pour votre surprise, mais avant ça, je voudrais que vous vous bandiez les yeux ! déclara Sayoko contente de leur montrer ce qu'elel voulait depuis presque un mois

- Quel coup tu as encore prévu ? s'interrogea Shitzu

- Rien de méchant je t'assure Shitzu, mais tu seras tellement surprise que tu oublieras toutes mes bêtises de cette année ?

- ...

- Allez je vais vous guider jusque là-bas !

Les deux jeunes filles durent se résigner puisque, ni une ni deux, elles étaient toutes deux dans le noir complet. Sayoko prit chacune par un bras et partit rejoindre le lieu de la fête, se réjouissant déjà de voir leur tête. Enfin elles arrivèrent, Sayoko entra la première prenant par la main ses deux amies, elle les laissa sur le pas de la porte, ne leur enlevant toujours pas leur bandeau.

- Naomi, tu peux allumer la lumière, elle est sur ta gauche ! demanda Sayoko s'éloignant peu à peu de ses amies

- Heu... oui ! à tâtons elle essaya de trouver l'interrupteur mais elle tomba sur autre chose. C'est bizarre, j'ai trouvé quelque chose mais ça ressemble pas à un bouton C'est tout mou et musclé à la fois !

- Merci du compliment, mais la lumière est juste à côté de moi ! interrompis une voix masculine

- He?

Choquée d'entendre cette voix, Naomi trouva l'interrupteur grâce à la personne qui se tenait face à elle, et quand la lumière fut, toutes deux enlevèrent leur bandeau.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Sayoko:** J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous a plus, je sais que depuis le début, c'était concentré sur Sayoko, mais à partir de maintenant ce sera concentrer sur, roulement de tambour.... Vous allez devoir attendre le chapitre 4 ^-^ !!! Alors on vous laisse, maintenant va falloir que je trouve de nouvelles idées, XD!!!  
**Les filles:** Jaa ne ^o^ !


	4. Chapter 4

**La vérité qui brûle le cœur s'appelle...L'Amour (4)**

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Après un mois d'absence de la part de Sayoko, elle avait attendu la fête pour reprendre contact avec ses amies. Le jour tant attendu, elles étaient arrivées toutes les trois dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Ce fut Naomi qui dut se charger d' allumer la lumière, mais elle tomba sur autre chose, qui lui fit perdre la tête et prendre des rougeurs. _

Tenant toujours la main de son opposant, Naomi ne put en croire ses yeux. En effet, Matsumoto Jun(Arashi) se tenait debout face à elle. Quant à Shitzu, elle était restée la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés à son maximum. Non seulement tous les johnnys étaient présents, mais également tout le staff; maquilleuses, caméramans,etc.. Prenant les choses en main, Sayoko s'approcha de ses amies, et leur demanda avec un grand sourire:

- Alors? Contentes de votre surprise ?

- Gagaga....

- Désolée Naomi, mais ici on ne comprend pas le language de bébé ! Alors Shitzu, tu aimes ma surprise ? demanda Sayoko avec pleine d'espoir

- ...

- Merci de vos réponses ! ironisa la jeunette

Mais à son grand étonnement, Naomi tomba dans les pommes, tellement le choc avait été immense, se faisant rattraper de justesse par Shitzu.

- Ma surprise vous fait plaisir à ce point ?

- Ferme-la ! dit Shitzu inquiète de voir Naomi inconsciante

- T'es méchante ! pleurnicha Sayoko

- On peut vous aider ?

- Merci beaucoup Hikaru, juste me donner un verre d'eau s'il te plaît !

- D'accord ! et sur ce, Yaotome Hikaru (Hey Say JUMP) s'exécuta sur le champ

- Naomi! Réveilles-toi ! Je te jure que ce sera la dernière fois que je vous fais une surprise de cette taille ! déclara Sayoko

- Voilà ton eau !

- Merci Hikaru

- De rien !

- Désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix !

Ayant pris le verre des mains de Hikaru, elle le versa sur la tête de Naomi, la réveillant d'un coup. Toussant afin de pouvoir reprendre son souffle, Naomi regarda autour d'elle afin de savoir qui lui avait jeté de l'eau glacée sur la figure. La coupable fut vite découvert, et ni une ni deux, elle se mit à la pourchasser à travers la salle, faisant un petit spectacle improvisé pour les Johnnys qui, eux, se tordaient de rire. Shitzu, habituée à ce genre de scènes, resta indifférente face à tout cela avec seul un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Après cinq minutes de chasse, les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent de courir, essoufflées par cette course effrénée.

- Regarde Sayoko, je suis toute mouillée par ta faute ! s'exclama Naomi en colère

- Désolée mais tu étais évanouie alors je n'avais pas le choix, et puis ce n'est que de l'eau et non du jus de citron comme l'année dernière !

- He? S'étonnèrent les johnnys

- Petite blague entre nous, je vous la raconterai une autre fois !

- Pas question ! dirent les deux jeunes filles en même temps

- Très bien !

- Sayoko, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit où tu travaillais ? demanda expressément Shitzu, avide de savoir les détails croustillants sur cette vie cachée, mais aussi triste de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence

- Vraiment désolée, mais je n'avais pas le droit de vous révéler mon lieu de travail, j'ai du garder le tout au fond de moi, c'était vraiment dur, mais Kitagawa-san m'a autorisé à vous le dire et à préparer cette, etvous faire une superbe surprise pour votre noël et nouvel an par la même occasion !

- Tu es trop gentille, tu le sais ça, non ? C'est ce côté qui te perdra à force ! déclara Shitzu s'attendrissant par la même occasion, et certains garçons la trouvèrent magnifique à ce moment-là

- Je le sais Shitzu, les garçons me le répètent assez souvent d'ailleurs

- Eh ouais, notre petite Sayoko est la mignonnette de cette compagnie sans oublier talentueuse ! déclara Koki, passant un bras sur les épaules de la dite jeune fille

- Vous... vous êtes... Tanaka Koki ?

- Oui, et aussi son meilleur ami, et pour moi, elle est ma petite sœur !

- Ah!!! La fameuse peluche ! se souvint Naomi tout en parlant à haute voix

- Hein ? questionna Koki en regardant Sayoko afin qu'elle puisse lui expliquer

- Non rien ! dit Sayoko lançant un regard noir dans la direction de son amie Naomi. J'aimerai qu'on évite de revenir sur ce sujet ! dit-elle tout en boudant alors que Shitzu et Naomi pouffaient de rire. Bon passons à autre chose, je vais faire les présentations !

Sur ce mot, Sayoko prit les choses en main. Elle présenta chacune à leur tour ses amies aux garçons de la compagnie qui eux, purent enfin voir de près les amies de leur petite Sayoko. Plusieurs d'entre eux ne purent cependant pas détourner leur regard qui était posé depuis le début sur Shitzu. Un peu intimidées au début, les jeunes filles prirent vite de l'assurance après les conseils de Sayoko, les prévenant des intentions des Johnnys.

La soirée déjà bien avancée, Shitzu était assise, cherchant des yeux ses amies, et peut-être même un ou deux garçons mignons avec lesquels elle pourrait tenter sa chance. Quant à Naomi, elle discutait, non sans rougir, avec son idole de toujours, celui qu'elle avait "complimenté" en début de soirée, Matsumoto Jun. Mais ne trouvant pas Sayoko, Shitzu ne s'en formalisa pas, connaissant son extravagance. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua qu'à la dernière minute qu'un jeune homme s'était assis à ses côtés

- Sayoko nous parle souvent de toi ! dit Yabu

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu

- Oui, elle nous raconte tout plein d'anecdotes sur votre amitié, et encore plein d'autres choses !

- Pas de choses gênantes j'espère ? interroga-t-elle se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui raconté

- Non, plutôt des marrantes on va dire, mais y a une chose qu'elle a oublié de nous dire...

- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

- C'est que tu es vraiment très mignonne !

- Heu... merci du compliment Yabu ! répondit-elle rougissant à son maximum

- Ce n'est rien, je dis juste la vérité ! Tu veux danser ?

- Heu... oui, je veux bien ! dit-elle un peu hésitante au départ, mais reprenant un peu contenance

C'est avec un sourire angélique qu'elle accompagna Yabu Kota(HSJ) sur la piste de danse ou au même instant un slow s'entendit. Gênée, elle posa ses bras sur les épaules du jeune homme qui lui, la prit par la taille la serrant contre lui. Ainsi ils entamèrent le slow. Rouge de gène, Shitzu se laissa guider par la musique et aussi par Kota, remarquant au passage plusieurs regards posés sur elle et son cavalier, certains dégageant une certaine jalousie. A la fin de la danse, Shitzu remercia poliment le jeune homme et partit prendre l'air, prenant au passage Naomi. Toutes deux sortirent à l'extérieur.

- C'est moi ou il fait beaucoup trop chaud à l'intérieur ? déclara Shitzu

- C'est plutôt nous qui avons trop chaud !

- Tu as raison, et dire qu'on est avec les mecs les plus mignons qui puissent exister sur terre

- Et que Sayoko arrive à travailler avec eux sans leur sauter dessus !

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, où est-elle ? s'inquièta Shitzu, la plus jeune des deux

- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était juste avant que je te vois aller danser avec Yabu ! Dis-moi, comment c'était ?

- Ben, la même chose que de danser avec les mecs en suisse

- Ca je le sais déjà, merci ! Mais comment c'est de danser avec un mec mignon, et à la fois un chanteur connu ?

- Ça fait très bizarre, mais c'était vraiment extraordinaire, Yabu est vraiment très gentil

- Kawaii!!! Tu rougis, c'est trop chou !

- Arrêtes tes inepties veux-tu, bon si on commençait par rechercher Sayoko? Faut encore la remercier pour cette soirée, et ensuite, on retournera finir la fête en beauté !

- Très bien, essayons le couloir de droite

- Je te suis ! conclut Shitzu suivant deprès Naomi

Toutes deux partirent à la recherche de leur amie. Arrivées à un tournant, elles s'arrêtèrent, ayant entendu des voix. Avec curiosité, elles avancèrent prudemment vers la source de ces chuchotements, ne comprenant que quelques bribes

- Shitzu, tu crois que c'est qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, essayons de voir

- Ouais !

Se faisant les plus petites possibles, elles se mirent à observer les deux personnes face à elles. Surprise, Naomi ne put retenir un soupir bruyant, surprenant les deux jeunes personnes. Agacée, Shitzu se résigna à se montrer face à Sayoko avec Naomi à ses côtés

- Les filles? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle le rouge au joue

- Et toi ? répondit du tac o tac Shitzu

- Oh moi je... eh... je vous ai posé la question en premier ! s'exclama-t-elle indigner du retournement de la situation

- Ben, nous on te cherchait en fait ! dit Shitzu

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te remercier et pour qu'on finisse la fête ensemble ! répondit Naomi toute joyeuse de cette soirée

- Je vous rejoins, allez-y déjà !

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure Sayoko ! passant tout près d'elle, Shitzu ne put retenir une constatation, et murmura à la jeune fille: Oh fait, le rouge aux joues te va très bien ! ce qui d'ailleur lui a vallut d'être encore plus que rouge

- A plus Masuda ! fit Naomi d'un ton sarcastique

- Heu... à plus tard ! répondit-il, frustré d'avoir été interrompu

Fulminant contre ses deux amies, Sayoko préparait une vengeance pour et elle demanda même l'aide de plusieurs garçons qui acceptèrent volontiers. Durant son détournement, ils préparèrent tout ce qu'elle leur avait donné comme instructions. Quand ils revinrent, Sayoko sut que c'était le moment venu. Elle alla près de Shitzu, la prit à part et lui demanda un service qu'elle accepta. Toutes deux partirent dans une autre pièce. Shitzu se demandait ou diable cette Sayoko étaient en train de l'emmener. Elle lui posa plusieurs fois la question, mais à chaque fois, elle n'obtenait aucune réponse. Arrivant enfin à destination, Sayoko s'avança la première, suivie de près par Shitzu. La jeune brunette lui tendit un objet qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite, étant dans le noir complet. Sayoko la guida à travers cette pièce sombre, la plaça à un point précis, l' y laissa seule et repartit. Juste avant, elle lui lança

- Je reviens vite, attend-moi là !

- D'accord !

Sentant un mauvais présage, Shitzu se prépara au pire. Ne sachant toujours pas combien de temps elle devait attendre, elle attendit encore. Quand elle vit au sol un filet de lumière grandir de plus en plus, elle se cacha les yeux, éblouie par la lumière, à tel point qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. S'adaptant peu à peu, elle rouvrit les yeux et avec stupeur, elle regarda où elle se trouvait. Avec horreur, elle découvrit où elle se tenait à ce moment précis. Étant de nature timide, surtout face à un public, elle commença à paniquer, son regard se posant sur ses amies.

_-Elle m'a piégé... Je vais la tuer!!!! Enfin.... si j'arrive à m'en sortir vivante.... arrête de trembler Shitzu! C'est pas la première fois que tu chantes en public! Oui mais là c'est différent, je suis devant mes idoles, que des mecs en plus! Et si je me plantais? Si ils n'aimaient pas?? J'oserai plus jamais regarder un seul d'entre eux dans les yeux, je vais mourrir de honte! RAHH, qu'est-ce que je dois faire???????_

Sayoko, qui sentait que son amie commençait à paniquer,tout en risquant les foudres de Naomi, elle lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, la faisant réagir de suite, et toutes deux commencèrent à s'insulter, mais un fou rire les prit toutes les deux, détendant Shitzu au moment même où la mélodie de la chanson s'entamait. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra un instant, et c'est avec une voix d'or qu'elle entama le chant

(Crystal Kay : Anata no Soba de)

_Hey baby, won't you come a little bit closer_

_dokoka sameta me wo shite wa sokkenai taido no  
anata no koto ki ni naru wa_

_nee shitteru no yo  
tokidoki miseru egao ga So cute  
motto sugao misete_

_IME-JI wa jijitsu to IKO-RU ja nai wa  
anata mo kitto Ah_

_* Waku Waku shitai anata no soba de  
Oh yeah, I'm so in love with you  
kantan ni chikadzukenakute modokashii wa Ah  
Sowa Sowa shichau me to me ga aeba  
My heartbeat takanatte yuku  
tomodachi mo akirechau hodo ni  
muchuu na no Oh, my love_

_anata no koto nigate da to iu hito mo iru kedo  
uwasa nante ki ni shinai_

_nee donna toki mo  
waga michi wo iku Style ga So cool  
motto suki ni naru no_

_DAME-JI ga kowakute BURE-KI wo kakecha  
koukai suru wa Ah_

_Yura Yura kokoro yurete shimau no  
Oh yeah, baby I want you to be mine  
itoshisa dake ga karamawari muzukashii wa Ah  
Soro Soro wakatte kurenai kana  
Your heartbeat kanjisasete  
watashi no kimochi ni kidzuitara  
furimuite Oh, my love_

_doushite anata ja nakya  
dame na no? wakaranai wa  
rikutsu ja nai mou Out of control  
HA-TO ga motomeru no  
Won't you come closer, baby  
Come closer to me, ah_

_* repeat_

A la fin de la chanson, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que tout le monde la regardait avec un drôle d'air. Ses amies, au contraire, lui souriaient. Finalement, Shitzu leur souria timidement, avant de quitter précipitamment la scène, ce que ses amies aperçurent et s'empressèrent de la suivre.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Shitzu:** Ohayô mina! Et oui, j'ai réussi à mettre le chapitre 4 en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai été surprise en découvrant ce que Sayoko m'avait préparé, AGREABLEMENT surprise! Beau travail Sayoko!  
**Sayoko:** Merci! Je me demande pourquoi Shitzu a réagi ainsi à la fin de son chant, en tout cas, vous ne le saurez que dans le prochain chapitre ^-^ !!! Et voilà, le chapitre 4 est fait, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, car étant dans un état maladif, j'ai quand même réussit à finir le chapitre 4, tout ça avec le soutient de Shitzu qui m'encourage à continuer et de Naomi qui adore ce que j'ai fait de son résumé ^-^ !!! Bonne lecture à tous ^-^ !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**La vérité qui brûle le cœur s'appelle...L'Amour (5)**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Devant le fait accompli, Shitzu était paralyser par la peur, mais jusqu'à la petite scène que ses amies lui offrit en signe de réconfort, elle se mit à chanter d'une voix angélique, et à la fin du chant, elle était partit en courant, se faisant rejoindre par ses amies afin de comprendre son attitude. Bien sur tous les Johnnys étaient resté stupéfaits face à elle, ne sachant que faire dès qu'elle avait finit, mais encore plus de la voir partir en courant. _

Dès que les portes de la salle se refermèrent sur les jeunes filles, les murmures fusèrent sur la présentation de Shitzu. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux s'inquiétaient de la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Shitzu courrut à travers les couloirs pour arriver sans le vouloir dans une salle vide. Sayoko et Naomi qui étaient sur ses talons la suivirent jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses quand Shitzu explosa:

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demanda Sayoko le plus innocemment du monde

- NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENTE!!! hurla Shitzu

C'était la première fois que Sayoko voyait Shitzu aussi en colère. Naomi, elle, assistait aux événements sans rien dire.

- J'ai eu la honte de ma vie, j'ai peut-être chanté mais j'ai été forcée, en plus, personne ne disait plus rien, je suis sûre qu'ils ont détesté !

- Mais non, Shitzu, ne soit pas si dure avec toi même! lança finalement Naomi.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé! répondit-elle sèchement

Sayoko était restée silencieuse face à ses amies depuis le début, mais n'en pouvant plus elle laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues.

- Si j'ai fait ça, c'est que tu as le droit d'être connu, tu t'occupes toujours de Naomi et moi, tu chantes souvent à la maison, et je trouve que tu chantes trop bien, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu chantes devant eux, que tu saches que tu as du talent pour continuer dans cette voix. Je croyais bien faire. Je voulais qu'à partir de maintenant, tu puisses nous laisser nous occuper de nous même, que tu trouves le bonheur en rencontrant des garçons avec qui sortir, et réaliser ton rêve de devenir chanteuse !

- C'est à moi seule de décider.

- En fait je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne comme d'habitude n'est-ce pas? Tu préfères laisser tomber tes rêves pas vrai? fit-elle en pleurant encore plus

- Quoi??? Arrête de te moquer de moi!!! Pourquoi tu pleures? FAIS PAS COMME SI TU ETAIS LA VICTIME DANS L'HISTOIRE!!! hurla à nouveau Shitzu, qui était vraiment en colère et qui était sur le point de pleurer à son tour, mais elle préféra se retenir pour garder bonne figure.

- Shitzu, arrête!

- Oh ne la ramène pas Naomi! Ne fais pas ton innocente! Ce n'est pas comme si t'avais rien à lui reprocher! Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as plein de choses sur le cœur que tu n'oses pas lui dire!

- ... Sayoko continuer toujours de pleurer alors que Naomi et Shitzu parlaient

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Naomi prenant Sayoko dans ses bras pour la calmer un peu

- Tu nous as menti. Même si je comprends pourquoi tu nous as rien dit, tu n'avais pas à nous mentir de cette façon. Chaque fois qu'on te demandait ce que tu avais fait dans la journée, quand tu n'évitais pas le sujet, tu nous disais que tu étais restée dans le bureau à classer des papiers sans grand intérêt, on se doutait bien que ce n'était pas vrai mais on ne préférait rien dire pour ne pas te mettre trop de pression parce que tu étais toujours épuisée quand tu rentrais. On était loin de se douter de ce que tu faisais et qui tu fréquentais.

- Ne dit pas que tu n'es pas contente de la surprise!

- Ce n'est pas la question! Est-ce que t'as pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'on a pu ressentir Naomi et moi? Tous les soirs, quand tu rentrais tard, on se demandait ce que tu faisais, si quelque chose t'était arrivé. On s'inquiétait, et lorsque tu nous appelais pour nous dire que tu allais passer la nuit au bureau, à nouveau on ne disait rien, mais on était morte d'inquiétude. je me suis fait énormément de souci pour toi, et voilà que maintenant j'apprends que pendant que nous, on travaillait dur tout en se demandant ce que tu faisais, toi tu t'amusais en compagnie de tes amis. Tu dis toujours que je m'inquiète pour tout le monde, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir?

- Gomen...

- Ce soir, quand on est arrivé, j'avais beau être contente en un sens, mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché, je me suis sentie trahie et ce que tu as fait à l'instant, me faire monter sur scène comme ca, à mon insu, c'était... je ne trouve pas de mot! Tu n'avais pas à faire ca!

A ce moment-là, plus loin d'elles, alerté par les hurlement qui provenaient de la salle, Koki pénétra à l'intérieur et découvrit la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna Koki intrigué de leur comportement et de voir sa petite soeur pleurer

Les jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses, mais seulement le temps de quelques secondes.

- Eh, où tu vas? demanda-t-il à nouveau

- Shitzu attend!

Naomi qui était sur le point de rejoindre Shitzu fut retenue par Koki. De son coté, Sayoko tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle ou attendait tout le monde en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Koki la rejoignit rapidement, lui demandant la raison des hurlements, quant à Naomi, elle partit rejoindre Shitzu. Arrivée devant les portes, Sayoko les ouvrit, et les Johnnys constatèrent qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Daijiro (guitariste dans Question)

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? Et où sont tes amies? Ajouta Yamapi(NewS)

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas; elles sont rentrées, elles étaient fatiguées.

- Oh dommage. Moi qui avait envie d'en entendre une autre. Mais elles auraient au moins pu nous dire au revoir, rétorqua Kitayama Hiromitsu( Kis-my-ft2)

- Hein?

- Ben oui, elle a une voix magnifique. continua-t-il à l'intention de Sayoko

Tous l'affirmèrent d'un hochement de tête en y ajoutant des applaudissements et des hurlement de félicitation

- Dit lui qu'elle peut revenir quand elle veut, elle pourra chanter avec nous ! dit Daijiro

- C'est vrai que ça serait sympa! déclara Hiromitsu

- Merci Hiromitsu, je lui transmettrais le message !

- De rien, et merci de nous avoir présenté tes amies ! continua-t-il

- Je vais rentrer maintenant, aller bonne vacances et à dans une semaine !

- Bye ! lancèrent tous les johnnys

Et Sayoko repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Voulant rentrer chez elle, elle reçu un appelle de Naomi

- Sayoko, tu sais ou se trouve Shitzu ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je ne la trouve pas, et elle n'est pas à la maison, en plus elle est partie sans sa veste, et dehors il fait très froid, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Pour commencer, arrête de pleurer, je vais retrouver Shitzu ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je suis peut être allé un peu fort sur ce coup-là je le reconnais, alors je vais la chercher, reste à la maison au cas où elle rentrerait !

- D'accord, et Sayoko?

- Quoi ?

- Fais attention à toi !

- T'inquiète!

Après avoir raccroché, elle se mit à arpenter les rues de Tokyo à la recherche de son amie Shitzu. Sayoko était prise de remord face à son amie, s'avouant qu'elle y était allé trop fort cette fois. Priant intérieurement de ne jamais plus refaire un coup pareil, elle était sur le point d'abandonner quand tout à coup, son téléphone sonna. Le numéro apparaissait sous numéro masquer. Se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci. et sans qu'un numéro n'apparaisse, avec quelques doutes, elle décrocha, elle ne reconnut cependant pas la voix qui s'adressa à elle:

- Elle est dans le parc Kiba, à l'est de Tokyo. Vas-y vite!

- Heee? Qui est à l'appareil? Moshi moshi?

- Tut tut tut tut tut...

Mais cette personne anonyme avait déjà raccroché. Un peu effrayée, Sayoko décida cependant de suivre les directives de ce mystérieux personnage et se mit à courir en direction du parc indiqué. En y arrivant, elle sentit un immense soulagement. Shitzu était assise sur une balançoire , le regard dans le vide et des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Sans bruit, Sayoko s'approcha d'elle par derrière. Déglutissant difficilement, elle ne sut par ou commencer. Alors elle laissa son cœur parler pour elle, comme Shitzu le lui avait toujours conseillé

- Gomen...

- ...

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour Naomi et moi, je voulais juste que tu réalises ton rêve sans te préoccuper de nous, que tu puisses voyager partout ou tu le souhaites, et chanter !

- ...

- Mais tu as raison, je n'avais pas à intervenir ! C'est toi seule qui peux choisir ta voix, pas moi, ni Naomi. Gomen...

- Pourquoi ?

- He?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, je ne comprends toujours pas !

- Je voulais te remercier d'une façon ou d'une autre pour tout ce que tu fais, en plus de suivre les cours, tu t'occupes de Naomi et moi. Je n'ai pas pensé que ça pourrait te nuire. Tu me connais, j'agis avant de savoir les conséquences !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je dois être là, sinon tu risquerais de te mettre le feu

- Bon d'accord je suis tête en l'air mais pas à ce point-là quand même !?

- Alors tu voulais simplement me remercier ?

- Oui, et rien d'autre, je t'assure, tu chantes trop bien !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as entendu les Johnnys faire un geste ou autre ?

- C'est qu'ils étaient stupéfaits de t'entendre chanter aussi bien !

- Ne mens pas !

- C'est la vérité, et même Hiromitsu souhaite que tu viennes chanter avec eux pour le plaisir, ils t'ont trouvée magnifique, quand je leur ai demandé ce qu'il pensaient de toi, ils ont explosé de joie, applaudissant, sifflant et criant des mots très encourageant !

- C'est... c'est vrai ?

- Puisque je te le dis !

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ou tu travaillais ?

- Je n'avais pas le droit, mais si tu savais comme ça me faisait mal de ne rien pouvoir vous dire, alors que depuis des années on a l'habitude de tout se raconter !

- ...

- Tous les jours, en rentrant, je voulais vous le dire, mais si j'avais avoué, j'aurais été viré, alors je devais changer de sujet à chaque fois, pardonnez moi encore une fois pour ça ! lança-t-elle en baissant encore plus la tête

- ...

- En plus je devais vous protéger des médias qui vous aurez sans arrêt posé des questions: en quoi constitue mon travail, qu'est-ce que ça fais d'être amie avec une personne très proche des Johnnys etc... je devais vous protéger de tout ça !

- Alors en fait, en acceptant de signer le contrat, tu ne pouvais rien nous dire ?

- Hai !

- Tu as tout fais ça pour nous protéger Naomi et moi ?

- Hai, comme ça vous auriez pu faire vos études en toute tranquillité !

- Tu es trop bête ! répliqua Shitzu faisant face à Sayoko et lui souriant

- ...

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire depuis le début, on n'aurait rien dit à personne !

- ...

- Mais bon, on ne peut pas te changer alors, on va te garder telle que tu es, bête, têtue et la petite préférée de tout le monde !

- Hein? surprise d'entendre cela, Sayoko écarquilla les yeux, de peur d'avoir mal entendu

- Et si on rentrait, on risque d'avoir froid !

- Hai !

- Une question ?

- Oui ?

- Ce Hiromitsu, ce ne serait pas par hasard Kitayama Hiromitsu qui a demandé à ce que je vienne de temps en temps ?

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !

- C'est vrai ?

- Je crois que oui !

- Maintenant je sais ou je vais passer mon temps pour mieux étudier ! murmura Shitzu plus pour elle-même que pour Sayoko

- ... ?

- Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit, on rentre, sinon tu vas attraper froid, et on a une semaine de vacances toutes les trois, autant en profiter !

- C'est toi qui n'a pas de veste et tu me dis que je vais attraper froid ?

- Oui, tu tombes plus vite malade que Naomi et moi réunies !

- Merci du compliment, je dois le prendre comment ?

- Du bon côté ma petite Sayoko, du bon côté !

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent chez elle. A leur arriver, Naomi se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Shitzu, faisant perdre l'équilibre à toutes les trois. A terre, les jeunes filles piquèrent un fou rire qui ne leurs étaient plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Une semaine était passée depuis la dispute. Les vacances de noël étaient passées très vite. Aujourd'hui, Sayoko devait reprendre son travail, mais elle ne put y aller seule. Naomi et Shitzu purent enfin se venger des coups bas de Sayoko. Elles avaient convenu d'un commun accord que désormais, elles l'accompagneraient tous les jours sur son lieu de travail, provoquant des crises de larmes chez la pauvre jeune fille qui avait l'impression, en son for intérieur, d'être retourné à la maternelle. Quand elle arriva, Sayoko leur fit vite la bise et partit en courant. Ses deux amies lui sourirent et remarquèrent un peu plus haut des visages collés contre les vitres. Elles leur firent un signe et partirent à leur tour pour leur journée de cours. Arrivée dans son bureau, Sayoko jeta son sac comme à son habitude. A peine fut-elle assise, qu'une personne entra dans son bureau.

- Tu es enfin arrivé !

- Tu m'attendais Hiromitsu ?

- Oui, je voulais te poser des questions !

- Et quelle genre de question ?

- Heu... en rapport avec ton amie Shitzu !

- Avec Shitzu?? ... Ohhh, je vois... dit-elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Vas-y, j'essayerai de te répondre du mieux que je pourrais !

- Et bien, j'aimerai savoir : c'est quoi son style de film ? qu'est-ce qu'elle aime par-dessus tout ? pour les premiers rendez-vous, elle aime quoi ? ses fleurs préférées ? son parfum de glace préféré ?

- Oh la oh la, doucement avec tes questions, tu vas trop vite!!!

- Gomen...Je suis un peu...

- Nerveux??? Je veux bien le croire.

A ces mots, Kitayama rougit à son maximum. Avec un soupir :

- Ah la la... Son style de film: tout ce qui est romantique, ce qu'elle aime par-dessus tout: les animaux, en particuliers les petits chiots, elle craque quand elle en voit un, pour les premiers rendez-vous: je ne sais pas, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, ses fleurs préférées: les roses blanches et les orchidées, et son parfum de glace favori: la fraise !

- Merci !

- De rien !

Et il partit la laissant seule. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, elle fut interrompue par Hiromitsu. Quand elle voulait manger, quand elle voulait se reposer un instant, quand elle voulait aller se soulager. Vers la fin de la journée, elle put enfin souffler, sachant pertinemment que les Johnnys ne se trouvaient plus dans la compagnie à cette heure-ci, mais c'est sans compter sur la ténacité de Hiromitsu

- Au fait...

- Quoi encore ? C'est la 20ème fois que tu me déranges ! répondit-elle, fermant les yeux et cassant par la même occasion son crayon qu'elle tenait dans les mains, ainsi elle put éviter d'aller étrangler ce cher Hiromitsu

- Je sais, mais je voulais juste te dire merci !

- Comme si j'avais le choix... murmura-t-elle entre ses dents

- Pardon ?

- Rien, je disais juste il n'y a pas de quoi !

- Je te laisse, oh une dernière chose, pourrais-tu donner ceci à Shitzu s'il te plaît ?

- Heu... Oui pas de problème ! accepta-t-elle prenant des mains de Hiromitsu le billet qu'il lui tendait

- Ne le lis surtout pas !

- Fais-moi confiance !

- Je te fais confiance, mais d'habitude on dit toujours ça, alors je voulais essayer une fois !

- C'est ça, maintenant file !

- Bye !

- Bye ! _J'espère qu'aucun autre johnnys n'aura l'idée d'en pincer pour elle, parce que s'ils sont tous aussi manchots et tenaces qu?hiromitsu, je ne vais pas m'en sortir!_ pensa-t-elle, riant de l'attitude de Kitayama. Elle finit rapidement son travail, et rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendaient en bas du bâtiment. Arrivée devant elles, Sayoko donna le billet à Shitzu qui lut rapidement et devint rouge par la même occasion à la fin de la lettre. Face aux regards de ses amies, elle leur expliqua en gros ce que contenait le billet.

- Il faut dire qu'il est assez collant dans le genre!

- He?

- Non rien!

A peine arrivée chez elles, Shitzu partit rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle prit le téléphone et tenta tant bien que mal de composer le numéro inscrit sur le mot. Mais Shitzu n'était pas habituer à ce genre de situations. C'était même la première fois qu'un garçon avait pris l'initiative de lui donner son numéro. Etant très timide avec les garçons, elle ne sut plus quoi faire.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Pourquoi je suis si nerveuse, c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse, je le connais à peine! En attendant, c'est le premier garçon qui ose faire le premier pas envers moi! Mais est-ceque je dois l'appeler ou devrais-je plutôt attendre?_

Finalement, elle se décida à l'appeler.

- Moshi moshi? Shitzu?

- Ben ? Comment tu sais que c'est moi?

- J'attendais ton appel avec impatience!

- V... Vraiment? dit-elle en rougissant

- Qui est-ce ? Fit une voix derrière lui

- C'est Shitzu

- Ah ouais??? SALUT SHITZU!!!! Hurla Fujigaya Taisuke (Kis-my-ft2) à travers le téléphone

- Aïe!!! Taippi, tu me cries dans les oreilles!

- Summimasen Kitayama !

- Excuse-le Shitzu

- T'en fais pas pour ça. Dis lui bonjour de ma part. Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu que je t'appelle?

- Euh.... Kitayama alla s'isoler dans sa chambre, harcelé par Fujigaya qui voulait lui arracher le téléphone pour pouvoir discuter à son tour avec la jeune fille. Ben.... en fait.... Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi? J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour.

Shitzu ne répondit pas toute suite.

_Mince... c'est vraiment nul comme je l'ai sorti... T'aurais d'abord du la complimenter sur sa prestation.... T'as même pas pensé à la remercier de t'avoir appelé... Ce que tu peux être idiot des fois... RAHHHH , BAKA ! _pensa Hiromitsu se donnant des gifles mentales

- C'est d'accord

- He?

- Pour samedi. A quelle heure on doit se retrouver?

- Ben... Est-ce que 14h30 au parc Ueno ça irait?

- D'accord. Alors à Samedi.

- Oui à samedi. Mais Kitayama n'eut pas le temps de raccrocher que Senga Kento ( Kis-my-ft2) pénétra dans sa chambre et lui arracha le téléphone des mains, avec lequel il se dirigea vers le salon où tous les autres membres du groupe, avertis par Fujigaya, attendaient eux-aussi de pouvoir parler à la jeune fille. Il enclencha le haut parleur, et tous se mirent à discuter avec Shitzu , sous les airs intrigués mais aussi attendris de leur leader. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures au téléphone, jusqu'au moment où Shitzu, poussée par Sayoko, se décida. Elle raccrocha à grands regrets après leurs avoir dit au revoir et souria étant déjà impatiente d'être samedi. Elle alla dans le salon où ses deux amies se trouvaient, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Tu as l'air d'être au septième ciel dit donc!!!

- OUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!^^

Sur ce, Shitzu rougit encore plus et se décida finalement à aller se coucher. Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Se préparant depuis des heures, elle se montra devant ses amies qui sifflèrent, lui prouvant qu'elle était magnifique. Habillée d'une jupe blanche qui lui descendait en dessous des genoux, des petits talons de la même couleur, un top orange recouvert d'une chemise très fine de la même couleur, une partie de ses cheveux étaient attachés avec une barette. Elle était sublime. Rouge de gêne, elle salua ses amies, appela un taxi, et se rendit sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Kitayama était déjà présent. Il se tenait devant une fontaine et l'attendait.

_Et ben, il est en avance, il n'est même pas 14 heures. Quoique , je suis bien déjà là moi aussi..._ se dit Shitzu, puis elle le rejoignit tranuillement, mais avec une pointe de nervosité. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut la jeune fille, un sourire s'illumina sur son visage, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Salut!

- Tu... tu es absolument superbe!

Toute rouge ( on dirait que c'est une habitude^^), elle le remercia avec un tout petit "arigatô". Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se débarasser d'une drôle d'impression qui la suivait depuis qu'elle était sortie du taxi. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'être observée. Elle se retourna et scruta le parc des yeux mais ne vit rien.

- Daijobou?

- He? ah, Hai! On y va!

- OH!

Et ils se mirent en route. Plus loin derrière les arbres, Naomi et Sayoko se cachaient afin d'observer la scène.

- Naomi, on ne peut pas s'approcher un peu plus ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils risqueraient de nous entendre !

- Mais d'ici on entend rien ! déclara une voix masculine

- Oui c'est vrai... HEEEEEEEEEE???? dirent les deux demoiselles en le voyant juste derrière elle

**A suivre....**

* * *

**Sayoko:** Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Maintenant , il faudra patientez pour le chapitre 6. Merci de votre fidèlité, et un grand merci à Shitzu qui a énormement participé au développement de ce chapitre!  
**Shitzu:** De rien. En fait il m'a suffit de m'imaginer comment la scène se serait passé si cela s'était vraiment produit. Il suffit d'un peu d'imagination!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naomi:** Ohayô Mina!!! Enfin le chapitre 6, je l'attendais avec impatience celui-là! Pas toi Sakura?  
**Sakura:** OUI!!!! MERCI INFINIMMENT LES FILLES!!!  
**Kimiko:** C'est vrai! Merci Sayoko , merci Shitzu!^^  
**Naomi:** En tout cas vous avez pris votre temps hein?!  
**Sayoko:** LA FERME !  
**Shitzu:** Tu peux parler Naomi franchement!  
**Sayoko:** Ouais! Essaie d'écrire une fic après on discute!  
**Naomi:** Gomen  
**Sakura:** Bon les filles, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, vous pouvez continuer à vous disputer si vous voulez mais moi j'aimerais bien connaître la suite maintenant!  
**Kimiko:** Watashi mo!  
**Sayoko, Naomi et Shitzu:** D'accord, d'accord! Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**La vérité qui brûle le cœur s'appelle...L'Amour (6)**

**Chapitre 6:**

_Cachées derrière les arbres dans le parc Ueno, Naomi et Sayoko essayaient de pouvoir mieux observer le rendez-vous de leur amie Shitzu, mais un élément qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu fut de voir une personne supplémentaire se joindre à elle._

- Oui c'est vrai... HEEEEEEEEEE????

- Taisez-vous toutes les deux, sinon, ils vont nous remarquer ! déclara Koki

- Gomen, mais c'est que tu nous as fait tellement peur !

- J'ais cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose

- Tu es trop méchante Naomi

- Une question, vous êtes tout le temps comme ça toutes les deux ?

- Oui ! répondit la jeunette

- Et parfois pire ! renchérit Naomi

- Je vois, je n'aurais pas du poser la question finalement

- Mais chut, on entend rien ! supplia Naomi

- ... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Chut Sayoko ! implora Koki en lui couvrant la bouche de sa main, l'étouffant à moitié

Assise un peu plus loin, Shitzu crut entendre un bruit derrière son dos. D'un mouvement rapide, elle se retourna, mais elle n'aperçut rien. Croyant que c'était dû à son imagination, elle haussa les épaules et se retourna du côté de Kitayama.

- Ouf, elle ne nous a pas remarqués ! déclara Koki se sentant soulager

- Ano... Koki-kun ?

- Oui Masuda ?

- Tu es en train d'étouffer Sayoko !

- L'étouffer ? AHHHH ! Summimasen Sayoko-chan !

- Baka ! j'ai failli mourir ! Et toi, tu gardes tes sarcasmes !

- Mais je n'allai rien dire ! déclara Naomi indignée

- Tu parles !

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la présence de Masuda, ainsi que de nombreux johnnys, la plupart étant des juniors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là d'abord ??? questionna Sayoko surprise de voir autant de monde

- C'est évident non ? On est venu observer Shitzu et Kitayama, tout comme vous trois ! déclara Fujigaya

- Ils s'en vont, vite, suivons-les ! dit un juniors

Sans faire de bruit, tous les Johnnys présents, accompagnés de Sayoko, Naomi et Koki, suivirent Shitzu et Hiromitsu à travers le parc, pouffant de rire face à leurs mimiques timides l'un envers l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, les deux concernés s'assirent à l'extérieur d'un café. Hiromitsu revint rapidement avec une glace à la fraise pour Shitzu et pour lui-même une au chocolat. En face du café, les deux jeunes filles et Koki se cachaient derrière un journal ouvert en grand. Ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser des Johnnys, leur promettant de leur raconter la suite du rendez-vous à leur retour. Face à cette scène si stupide, Sayoko fit un geste ressemblant à une envie de vomir.

- Ils sont trop nuls, quand est-ce qu'ils vont s'embrasser ?

- Soit patiente Sayoko, tu sais très bien que Shitzu ne se presse jamais ! répondit Naomi mais étant tout aussi impatiente qu'elle

- Et Kitayama non plus n'est pas comme ça ! leur rappela Koki connaissant un peu sa personnalité

- Bravo, un coincé plus une coincée, ça donne deux coincés se baladant main dans la main à travers le parc ! calcula Sayoko en soupirant

- Arrête tes plaisanteries ! rétorqua Naomi

- Naomi, avoue que toi aussi tu voudrais les voir s'embrasser ?

- Heu... n'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-elle vivement en détournant son visage

- Tu as mis dans le mille ma petite Sayoko ! dit Koki pouffant de rire

- Je sais !

- Bon...Ben... En attendant que votre conversation se termine, il va falloir qu'on s'explique avec Shitzu...

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux concernés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquèrent le regard apeuré de Naomi dirigé dans la direction du café

- Elle nous a repérés ? demandèrent-ils tous les deux sans osé regarder la direction du regard de Naomi

- ... la seule réponse de Naomi fut un signe de tête affirmatif

- Oups !

- Tu peux le dire ma petite Sayoko ! répliqua Koki un peu honteux de son comportement d'aujourd'hui

* * *

Shitzu était tranquillement assise face à Hiromitsu, quand elle aperçut ses amies accompagnées de Koki assis en face d'eux, un journal trônant au sol. Elle avait eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Sayoko imitant un geste déplacé. Se rendant compte de leur présence, elle devint rouge, rouge de colère et rouge de gêne. Kitayama remarqua lui aussi les amies de Shitzu accompagnées de Koki. Mais à peine put-il se demander du pourquoi de leur présence, qu'il vit Shitzu courir vers eux, leur hurlant dessus.

- Vous faites quoi ici ? Répondez !

- On... On se promène ? tenta Sayoko avec un petit espoir qu'elle les croit

- Hahaha, très drôle Sayoko, regarde je me marre encore ! Maintenant dites-moi la vérité, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Ce n'était pas mon idée mais celle de Sayoko !

- Naomi ! Espèce de lâcheuse !

- Heu... Moi je me baladais dans le parc quand je les ai vues cachées, ensuite les autres Johnnys sont aussi venus, mais ils sont repartis il y a dix minutes environ !

- Ils... Ils étaient tous là ? demanda Shitzu surprise d'entendre cette réponse

- Oui, enfin non, la plupart d'entre eux seulement ! lui répondit Koki se souvenant d'à peu près tout le monde qui était présent

- La honte ! Oh vous deux ça suffit, arrêtez de vous disputez et rentrez à la maison tout de suite !

- Oui maman !

- Sayoko !

- Pas pu m'en empêcher ! Salut à tous les deux et son se revoit à la maison alors bye !

- Gomen, et à tout à l'heure à la maison alors ! s'excusa Naomi rejoignant Sayoko

- Pardonne-nous pour avoir gâché ton rendez-vous ! A Bientôt !

Koki traversa la rue afi nde rejoindre le café dans lequel les deux amoureux étaients installer, et passant près de Hiromitsu il lui fit une tape dans le dos avec un petit mot d'encouragement :

- Allez, mon pote ! Bonne chance ! Et surtout, perds pas de temps, tu peux facilement passer à la vitesse supérieure !

* * *

Soupirant, Shitzu rejoignit Hiromitsu qui était resté à la même place se demandant toujours pourquoi ils étaient là et ce que Koki avait essayé de lui dire. Quand elle arriva, il lui posa la question directement. Un peu gênée, elle consentit à répondre tout de même, rougissant à la fin de son récit. Mais la réaction de Shitzu fut tout autre chose, elle commença à rire. Le jeune homme face à elle, la regarda rire, et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il se leva, proposa son bras à la demoiselle qui accepta volontiers. Ils partirent tous deux finir le rendez-vous.

* * *

A la maison, Naomi et Sayoko étaient assises en silence dans le salon, s'occupant l'esprit du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Quand l'une d'elle vit l'heure tardive, elle le fit remarquer à l'autre. Soupirant à nouveau, Sayoko se leva pour préparer le repas. A peine arrivée dans la cuisine, elle entendit des voix à travers la porte d'entrée. Elle appela Naomi par un chuchotement, celle-ci se leva et la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée contre laquelle elles collèrent leurs oreilles.

- En tout cas, à part la petite interruption de cette après-midi, j'ai passé une excellente journée !

- Moi aussi ! Et merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusque chez moi Hiromitsu !

- Ce n'est rien !

- Bon et bien, je vais te laisser renter à la compagnie alors, sinon tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes par ma faute !

- Ce n'est rien, je suis sûr que les autres auront trouvé une excuse pour mon absence !

- Tu es trop drôle !

- Mais j'adore te faire rire, tu es encore plus magnifique quand tu ris !

- Heu... Merci ! dit-elle en rougissant face à ce compliment

- Je vais te laisser, on se revoit bientôt ?

- Oui !

Juste avant de partir, il lui fit juste une bise sur la joue et la quitta. Restant toujours debout, Shitzu se passa la main sur sa joue droite, souriant, heureuse, et toujours dans cet état, elle ouvrit la porte mais elle tomba au sol, ce qui la tira de sa rêverie.

- Itai, ça fait mal ! dit Shitzu étonner de se retrouver au sol

- Ouille ! Je vous adore les filles, mais je vous en supplie, RELEVEZ-VOUS, vous êtes lourdes et j'étouffe ! déclara la jeunette s'étouffant à moitié

- Désolée, Sayoko, mais Shitzu est sur moi ! répondit Naomi

- Pardon les filles ! et la dite nommée se leva, aidant ses amies à en faire de même

- Deux fois aujourd'hui !

- De quoi ? questionna Shitzu interloqué de la phrase

- Que j'étouffe !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau

- Rien, rien !

- Mais au fait, pourquoi vous étiez derrière la porte toutes les deux ?

- Heu... Sayoko hésita à lui répondre

- Ben tu vois... même Naomi hésiter de répondre

- J'écoute ! pressa Shitzu croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- On écoutait à travers la porte ! avoua Sayoko en baissant la tête

- Et on est désolées encore une fois pour ça et pour cet après-midi ! continua Noami baissant à son tour la tête

- Pfff... Toujours les mêmes !

- Mais à part ça, si tu nous racontais tout, sur le reste de ton rendez-vous ? demanda avidemment Naomi

- Non pas la peine pour moi !

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent-elles toutes les deux

- Je te signale que quand j'irai au travail, Hiro va tout me raconter, alors si je sais à l'avance ça va pas le faire !

- Comme tu veux, mais tu appelles Kitayama, Hiro ? questionna Shitzu un peu jalouse de comment la jeunette l'appeler

- Oui, pourquoi ça gêne ?

- Non, ça surprend ! dit Naomi aussi surprise que Shitzu

- Bon je vous laisse parler, je vais préparer le souper !

Et Sayoko les laissa aller dans le salon afin qu'elles puissent parler tranquillement. Préparant le souper, elle n'entendit pas ses amies venir dans la salle à manger, attendant le repas avec impatience. Elle arriva cinq minutes après elles, et surprise de les voir déjà à table, elle faillit laisser tomber les plats. N'aimant pas trop avoir peur pour un rien, elle fit la moue un instant, mais finalement, elle éclata de rire face à la tête de Naomi et Shitzu. Puis c'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'elles mangèrent, nettoyèrent, rangèrent, et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Une semaine après, le lundi matin, Sayoko se leva comme à son habitude et partit à son travail, accompagnée de Shitzu et de Naomi qui avaient décider d'un commun accord de l'accompagner tous les jours, ce qui ne l'enchanté guère. Une fois arrivées, elle leur fit la bise et rejoignit rapidement son bureau. A peine put-elle ouvrir la porte que Hiromitsu l'accosta

- Salut, je peux te parler ?

- Heu... Oui pas de problème !

Et il commença à lui parler en détails de tout ce qui s'était passé durant son rendez-vous avec Shitzu, lui posant des questions par la même occasion. Quand il eu terminé, c'était déjà presque midi. Soupirant, elle rejoignit la cafétéria, prit le menu du jour, et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami Koki. Au moment même où elle voulut manger, Ueda Tatsuya se mit face à elle

- Quoi ??? questionna Koki

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sayoko sceptique. C'est très bizarre ! D'habitude tu ne te mets jamais face à moi !

- Tu me connais bien je crois, mais bon passons à autre chose, je peux te poser quelques questions ? déclara Ueda Tatsuya

- Ben vas-y toujours ! dit Sayoko haussant les épaules

- Tu penses que je pourrais avoir une chance avec Shitzu ?

- Pffffffouh ! Sayoko, qui était en train de boire à ce moment-là, faillit s'étouffer

- Reprend ton souffle ma petite Sayoko ! Dis donc Ueda, tu es direct pour les questions !

- Je sais !

- Tu... Tu voudrais sortir avec Shitzu ? demanda Sayoko les larmes aux coins des yeux après avoir presque étouffé pour la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine

- Oui !

- Mais elle sort déjà avec Hiromitsu ! répliqua Koki

- Je sais, mais si ça casse entre eux, tu penses que j'aurais une chance ou non ?

- Heu... Peut-être, je pense, je ne suis pas sûre !

- Bon, merci pour cette info, je te laisse manger tranquille maintenant ! Et il s'éloigna laissant Koki et Sayoko seul

- Il est bizarre ce type parfois !

- Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ???

- Désolée, mais je ne fais pas partie du même groupe de chanteur que lui !

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

- Maintenant je suis encore plus en retard dans mon boulot !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- A cause d'Hiromitsu, j'ai du écouter tout son monologue sur son rendez-vous avec Shitzu, et il a fini de parler avec moi il y a vingt minutes seulement !

- Ben dis donc, tu arrives à 8 heures du matin, et durant presque 4 heures il n'a fait que te parler !

- Oui !

- Ma pauvre

- Je vais devoir prendre le travail à la maison, car demain j'ai un entretien avec les autres stylistes !

- Bonne chance !

- Merci

Ils finirent de manger en silence. A la fin, chacun partit de son côté. Dans son bureau, Sayoko put rester tranquille à peine une heure, que plusieurs Johnnys vinrent la déranger, lui posant sans cesse les mêmes questions sur son amie Shitzu.

_- Mon Dieu !!!! Mais elle attire les mecs comme des mouches, c'est dingue !!! Shitzu tu m'énerve ! T'as trop de succès !!!_

À la fin de la journée, elle n'avait pas tellement avancé. Dépitée, elle fourra le tout dans son sac et rejoignit ses deux meilleures amies en bas. Elle arriva rapidement, mais Shitzu qui remarquait tout de suite si on allait bien ou non, lui posa la question directement sans la saluer

- Tu as quoi pour être déprimée ?

- Rien ! fit-elle, en lançant par la même occasion un regard à Shitzu, qui voulait dire _" qu'est-ce qu'elle a qui les attire comme un ément, j'aimerai bien savoir son secret !"_

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Pour rien !

- Ne dis rien, Shitzu a raison, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! déclara Naomi les rejoignant

- Bon très bien, j'ai du retard sur mon travail alors j'ai du prendre mon boulot pour le finir à la maison

- C'est vrai ???

- Ca te fait plaisir à ce point Shitzu?

- On pourra enfin voir tes créations avant tout le monde !

- Heu... Ouais, d'accord !

- Allez on y va, ce soir c'est moi qui prépare le repas ! déclara Naomi toute contente

- Hors de question ! rétorquèrent immédiatement Sayoko et Shitzu

- Ben pourquoi ? questionna Naomi

- Tu fais tout cramer à chaque fois ! répondit Shitzu

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! pleurnicha Naomi

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je peux m'en occuper ce soir... Sayoko tenta de s'interposer entre cette conversation, mais fut coupé par Shitzu qui déclara

- Non tu dois travailler, Naomi et moi on peut bien faire le souper ce soir !

- Très bien, mais je demande juste que personne ne me dérange alors !

- Pas de problèmes, allons-y ! dit Shitzu prenant Naomi par le poignet et rejoignant la cuisine

Les deux filles partirent d'un pas assuré, alors que Sayoko partit d'un pas mal assuré. Arrivées chez elles, Sayoko se mit rapidement au travail, mais déjà elle fut interrompue par Naomi et Shitzu qui regardaient ses croquis. Pétant un câble, elle prit ses dessins des mains, et leur rappela la promesse qu'elles lui avaient faite peu de temps auparavant. Shitzu s'excusa et partit faire le repas, et Naomi alla l'aider du mieux qu'elle put. Quand ce fut prêt, les deux filles se mirent à table, et appelèrent Sayoko qui leur répondit qu'elle mangerait plus tard.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit maigre ! s'inquiéta Shitzu

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Naomi

- Ben je me demande comment elle mangeait quand elle était au bureau tous les soirs !

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'elle ne devait pas manger grand-chose !

Après ces quelques murmures, elles mangèrent en silence, écoutant les protestations de leur jeune amie. Quand elles eurent fini, Naomi débarrassa la table et Shitzu fit la vaisselle. A la fin, elles allèrent étudier un peu. Vers les 22 heures, Naomi décida d'aller se coucher, suivie d'une heure plus tard par Shitzu. A une heure très avancée de la nuit, Shitzu se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Repartant dans sa chambre, elle vit Sayoko endormie sur la table, avec le repas à ses côtés, encore emballé. Shitzu alla chercher une couverture et la plaça sur les épaules de celle-ci. Elle la regarda encore un instant et retourna se coucher. Le lendemain matin :

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Naomi et Shitzu furent réveillées en sursaut après avoir entendu un cri. Sortant de la chambre, elles virent une Sayoko courir à droite et à gauche.

- Sayoko pourquoi tu hurles ? demanda Shitzu un peu endormit encore

- Je suis en retard pour la réunion

- Quelle réunion ? questionna Naomi baillant

- Celle à laquelle je dois assister avec tous les autres stylistes de la compagnie !

- Je vois ! Et tu as finis ce que tu devais ? dit Shitzu lui donnant tout ce qu'elle avait besoin

- Oui, bon j'y vais à ce soir !

- Attend Sayoko...

- Trop tard Shitzu !

- Si elle savait comment elle est habillée !

- Ben quoi elle est mignonne en jupe !

- Mais avec sa naïveté, elle ne remarquerait même pas quand une personne demande de faire des trucs pour mieux voir sous les jupes ! dit Shitzu inquiète pour la cadette

- Tu as raison

- Bon nous aussi on va y aller, on va lui apporter de quoi se changer un peu!

- Très bien, je te suis !

Au même moment, Sayoko arriva en trombe dans la compagnie. Courant à travers les couloirs, ses cheveux mouillés devant ses yeux lui cachant la vue, elle ne vit pas tout de suite la personne devant elle. Ne pouvant l'éviter, elle lui fonça dedans, tombant en arrière et faisant tomber tout ses croquis au sol où ils s'éparpillèrent partout.

- Itai ! Ca fait mal !

- Je suis désolé !

- ... reconnaissant cette voix, elle leva son regard vers lui et commença à rougir

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Sayoko:** Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus! Laissez-nous vos impressions!^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Kimiko:** Attend je dois rêver là! Tu vois la même chose que moi?  
**Sakura:** Je crois que oui!  
**Shitzu:** Surprise!!!  
**Kimiko:** T'as déjà posté le chap 7 Shitzu?  
**Shitzu:** Et oui! Vous êtes contentes ? Ben, où est Kimiko?  
**Sakura:** Je crois qu'elle est déjà en train de lire!  
**Shitzu:** Ah je vois, bon ben je te laisse y aller aussi alors, Enjoy tout le monde!!!

* * *

**La vérité qui brûle le coeur s'appelle... L'Amour**

**Chapitre 7:**

_Après être partie en trombe de son appartement, Sayoko courut à travers les rues de Tokyo, priant de ne pas trop arriver en retard. Ses deux amies décidèrent de la rattraper afin de lui donner des vêtements plus décents par rapport à sa personnalité. Sayoko, qui était encore trempée, courrait dans les couloirs, jusqu'au moment où et fonça sans le vouloir contre une personne, éparpillant ses croquis au sol._

- Itai ! ça fait mal ! s'écria Sayoko

- Je suis désolé !

- ... reconnaissant cette voix, elle leva son regard vers lui et commença à rougir

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, merci Masuda !

- Content que tu ne te sois pas fait mal, je vais t'aider à rassembler tes dessins !

- Merci

- Heu... je peux te dire encore un truc ?

- Oui

- Tu es très belle en jupe, tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus souvent comme ça !

- Ha... heu...me...merci...beau...beaucoup ! rougit-elle fortement

- De... de rien ! tiens les voilà ! répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec la jeune demoiselle

- Merci, je... je vais y aller alors !

- D'accord !

- À bientôt !

(Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont un peu ridicule tous les deux XD) Sans plus attendre, Sayoko repartit en courant, les joues toujours rouges. Arrivée dans un tournant, elle commença à freiner, faisant un immense dérapage et s'arrêtant juste devant la porte. Toute essoufflée, elle entra à l'intérieur, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. Elle traversa la moitié de la salle à quatre pattes, quand

- Merci de faire part de votre présence à notre entretient ! dit la personne qui devait s'occuper de l'entretien d'aujourd'hui, et cela même sans lever les yeux de son livre

- Héhéhé... désolée de mon retard, mais je me suis perdue en route et...

- C'est bon, ne vous justifiez pas, prenez juste votre place en silence

- D'accord !

Rapidement, elle prit place sur un siège vide près des fenêtres. Soupirant, elle porta son regard à l'extérieur, trouvant bien plus passionnant la ville de Tokyo, que l'entretient en lui-même. En bas de l'immeuble, ses deux amies étaient enfin arrivées. Se décidant enfin d'y entrer, elles s'annoncèrent à l'accueil. Après quelques minutes, elles se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la petite demoiselle, attendant son retour, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Quand la concernée entra, Sayoko hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de chacune. Après cette embrassade, Shitzu lui tendit un sac à dos. Sceptique, Sayoko le prit voulant voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais à peine eut-elle le sac en main, que Kitagawa Johnny l'appela. Se résignant à le suivre, elle leur dit juste qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard.

Naomi et Shitzu se regardèrent avant de soupirer en même temps. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, elles repartirent, mais cette fois prenant tout leur temps. Au passage, elles visitèrent les loges des Johnnys une à une. En court de route, Shitzu rencontra Hiromitsu, et partit directement vers lui, laissant Naomi seule dans les couloirs.

D'un air maussade, elle repartit à la découverte de la compagnie. Et sans aucune circonstance gênante cette fois-ci, elle rencontra Jun Matsumoto sortant de sa loge. Devenant rouge pivoine, elle voulut aller se cacher quelque part, mais il l'aperçut de suite. Avec un sourire qui fit fondre Naomi, il la rejoignit.

- Salut, tu vas bien depuis la fête ?

- Heu...ou... oui ! bégaya-t-elle sans le vouloir

- Super, je me suis un peu inquiété quand vous êtes toutes parties précipitamment !

- Heu...

- Sinon que fais-tu ici ?

- Heu... en fait, on est venu apporter des affaires pour Sayoko

- Des affaires ?

- Oui, elle est venue en jupe aujourd'hui, au lieu d'un pantalon !

- En quoi c'est un problème ?

- Ben, avec sa naïveté maladive, elle ne remarquerait pas du tout qu'on profiterait d'elle pour regarder dessous, et ce n'est pas son style de vêtement en plus !

- Je vois ! et sinon, tu fais quoi maintenant ?

- Je visite un peu les loges des Johnnys !

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller te balader avec moi maintenant, je suis libre en ce moment !

- Heu... oui je veux bien !

Rougissant toujours, Naomi partit en compagnie de Jun. En sortant de la compagnie, elle vérifia à droite et à gauche si une de ses deux amies ne prévoyait pas le même coup qu'elle-même avait fait envers Shitzu. Rassurée, et sous le regard interrogateur de Jun, elle commença à rire malgré elle, lui promettant de tout lui raconter lorsqu'ils seraient dans un endroit tranquille. Comme elle ne savait pas choisir ou aller, ce fut Jun Matsumoto qui décida d'aller dans un café tranquille qui était éloigné du centre ville. D'un pas un peu maladroit, elle resta au côté de Jun, les joues rouges de gêne, n'ouvrant à peine la bouche. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce fut le jeune homme qui alla chercher les boissons. Revenant rapidement avec les commandes, Jun prit en premier la parole, mettant au final à l'aise Naomi, montrant son véritable côté.

Au même moment, dans la compagnie des Johnnys, Shitzu, ayant oublié momentanément ses deux amies, était aux anges. Dans la loge de son cher et tendre, elle regarda amoureusement son Hiromitsu se faire maquiller, se coiffer et s'habiller pour sa séance photo du jour, à tel point qu'elle ne vit pas de suite son amie Sayoko passer derrière elle, alors que la porte était grande ouverte.

Sayoko passa près de la loge, mais elle reconnut tout de suite son amie Shitzu, voulant aller lui parler, elle fut interrompue par un autre Johnnys qui voulait de l'aide. Acceptant à contre cœur, elle le suivit. Arrivée à l'endroit voulu, le jeune Johnnys lui demanda si elle était d'accord d'afficher l'affiche sur le mur. Prenant une chaise, elle demanda l'affiche qu'il lui donna vivement. Juste avant de la placer, elle le questionna sur la position. Sur ses directives, elle plaça l'affiche, ne remarquant toujours rien, et ne posant toujours pas de question sur le pourquoi il lui demandait sans cesse de le placer plus haut. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes quand

- Dis donc jeune homme, tu ne devrais pas être en salle de chorégraphie en ce moment ?

- Heu... oui sempai !

- Grouille-toi avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur, petit voyeur !

- Oui ! et il coura rapidement loin des deux personnes

- Pourquoi tu l'as traité de petit voyeur Koki ?

- Tu ne sais même pas comment tu es habillé ?

- Non ! répondit Sayoko avec la plus naïveté du monde

- Regarde ton reflet sur la vitre !

- Oh mon dieu ! je suis en jupe! Sayoko repensa à ce que lui avait dit Masuda et rougit de honte à l'idée qu'elle ne l'avait pas réalisé plus tôt

- Ouais, je me demande quand tu l'aurais remarqué !

- C'est pour ça que tout le monde voulait que je mette les affiches en hauteur !

- Tu m'écoutes un peu oui ?

- He... oh heu... pardon je ne t'écoutais pas du tout, tu peux répéter ?

- Laisse tomber, va te changer au moins !

- Non, il reste plus que deux heures avant la fin de ma journée, alors je me changerai en rentrant ne t'inquiète pas !

- Justement ! Il a raison Sayoko, tu devrais te changer, ce n'est pas ton style, les jupes !

- Shitzu ! Depuis quand tu écoutes ?

- Depuis que l'autre est partit en courant, la tête baissée mais avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres

- La honte !

- Tu peux le dire !

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir ce matin avant que je ne parte !

- Mais on l'a fait espèce d'andouille, mais tu es partie trop rapidement, sans qu'on ait pu avoir le temps de te prévenir

- Je suis trop bête

- Tu peux aller te changer si jamais, c'est pour ça que Naomi et moi étions ici, on t'a apporté de quoi te changer

- Merci bien

- De rien, et ne court pas ! dit Shitzu

- D'accord maman !

- Évite aussi les chikan (pervers) ! rajouta Koki

- Oui papa !

Partant d'un pas rapide, elle n'entendit pas les contestations des autres dans la salle, ni même les remontrances de ses deux amis sur les surnoms qu'elle leur avait donné. Avançant vers son bureau, la tête toujours dans les étoiles, elle arriva très vite, se changeant aussi vite que possible. Au moment même où elle voulut partir, son téléphone portable vibra, et répondant aussitôt, elle hurla de joie en entendant la voix d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Lui promettant de la rappeler dès son retour dans son appartement, elle rejoignit Shitzu, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps la, les deux tourtereaux étaient toujours au café. Jun regarda sa montre, et c'est avec stupeur qu'il vit que l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Il se leva, paya la commande et raccompagna Naomi à la compagnie. Durant le trajet, c'était la même atmosphère qu'à l'aller. À leur arrivée, ils se quittèrent sur les échanges de leur numéro de téléphone, se promettant par la même occasion de se refaire une autre sortie. A peine ils se quittèrent, que déjà les deux jeunes filles sortirent en trombe de l'établissement.

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible, tous les garçons me demandaient de mettre les affiches toujours plus haut, et que je devais utiliser une chaise pour monter !

- Ne pleurniche pas, c'est de ta faute

- Merci t'es sympa !

- De rien, en plus c'est gratuit

- Arrête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu deviens comme Naomi

- Mon dieu !!!!

- Quoi ?

- Son sarcasme est contagieux ...

- Merci du compliment ! rétorqua ladite Naomi

- De rien Naomi ! répondit Sayoko avec un sourie plus que triomphant

- Oh tu es là ? s'exclama Shitzu surprise de la vor

- Non je ne suis pas là, c'est mon sosie qui te parles !

- Super, tu l'imites trop bien ! s'écria Sayoko sautant sur place

- Patate c'est bien moi Naomi, et merci de dire que je suis contagieuse avec mon sarcasme

- Pas de quoi ! rajouta Shitzu gardant un fou rire pour elle

- Les filles ça suffit, on rentre maintenant !

- D'accord ! fit Sayoko partant déjà en avant

- Oh juste, pourquoi vous vous disputiez ? questionna Naomi

- Car Sayoko n'a remarquée il n'y a que deux heures que les garçons faisaient exprès de lui faire afficher les affiches pour avoir une très belle vue ! lui dit Shitzu tout en rejoignant la cadette

- Quelle vue ?

- Laisse tomber, je crois que tu n'as rien compris !

- Mais...

- Passons à un autre sujet, tu étais où tout l'après-midi ?

- J'étais... j'étais avec Jun

- Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je croyais que vous m'aviez suivie ?

- Non, j'étais occupée à suivre Sayoko pour qu'elle se change !

- Et aussi à regarder ton cher et tendre Hiromitsu ! rajouta Sayoko après que toutes les deux l'ai rejoignit

- La ferme, raconte pas n'importe quoi !

- Menteuse, tu restais là à le regarder comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde ! Oh Naomi, regarde elle rougit , kawaii ne !

- Hai !

- Et toi, je suis sûre que tu as dû rester là, plantée devant Jun à bégayer ! emplifa Sayoko se tournant vers Naomi

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette compagnie, rien ne m'échappe ! _J'ai dit ça au bol, et en plus elle l'a vraiment fait !_ répondit Sayoko en lui lançant un regard rempli de malice

- Et pis toi tu peux parler ! demanda Shitzu avec curiosité

- Moi ? j'ai rien fait encore ! se plaignit la cadette

- Je suis sûre que tu as du craquer sur un des Johnnys avoue ! déclara Naomi se sentant d'une humeur curieuse

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Menteuse, regarde tu es toute rouge ! s'exclama Naomi la taquinant

- Bon passons, devinez qui m'a appelé ? dit Sayoko, tentant radicalement de changer de sujet

- On ne sait pas, qui ? questionna Shitzu intrigué de ce nouveau mystère

- Ben quand on rentre, on devra l'appeler !

- Attend, je parie que c'est Kimiko ! tenta Naomi

- Gagné ! Allez, qui compose le numéro ? questionna Sayoko lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à leur appartement

- Moi !

- C'est bon Shitzu, pas besoin de hurler

- Désolée ! s'excusa celle-ci tout en composant le numéro

- Bon ben en attendant je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire ! dit Sayoko

- Prend moi du thé froid s'il te plaît ! demanda Shitzu

- Ok !

- Merci ! oh désolée Kimiko, ce n'est pas à toi que je disais merci, mais à Sayoko ! sinon tu vas bien ?

- Oui je vais bien et vous trois alors ?

- Nous très bien...

- SALUT KIMIKO !

- Sayoko ! Pas besoin de hurler dans les oreilles des autres ! répliqua Shitzu un peu maussade

- Gomen !

- Salut Sayoko, et aussi un autre salut pour Naomi que je n'ai toujours pas entendue !

- Salut !

- Vous allez bien vous toutes ?

- Oui, on va bien toutes les trois !

- Je suis contente, et il fait comment chez vous ?

- Il fait beau ici et en Suisse ?

- Il pleut, vous avez trop de la chance d'avoir du beau temps, j'aurais trop voulu partir avec vous au Japon !

- Ne pleure pas, tu nous rejoindras d'ici une année !

- Oui, mais c'est trop long encore à attendre que l'année passe !

- On le sait tout aussi bien que toi !

- Sayoko arrête de t'agiter comme ça tu vas renverser le... s'exclama Naomi en colère

- Oups !

- Trop tard ! déclara Shitzu tout en soupirant au téléphone

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Rien, à par que Sayoko s'agitait un peu trop, et que Naomi lui gueule dessus car elle a réussit à renverser le verre !

- Toujours égales à elles-mêmes !

- Toujours, en plus j'ai l'impression que ça empire de jour en jour , les sarcasmes de Naomi envers autrui !

- On ne la change pas elle, elle est toujours comme ça !

- Je sais

- Bon moi je vais devoir vous laisser, car ici j'ai les cours qui vont commencer alors que vous, vous allez pouvoir dormir !

- Ouais, alors à la prochaine Kimiko !

- Bye Kimiko ! fut la réponse de Naomi et Sayoko juste avant de reprendre leur dispute

- Salut les filles !

Après avoir raccroché, les trois jeunes demoiselles continuèrent leur discussion sur les activités de leur après-midi. Mais elles étaient loin d'imaginer ce qu'elles allaient encore vivre

**A suivre...** Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus! Maintenant il vous faudra attendre un petit moment pour le chapitre 8. A plus!

* * *

Sayoko:


End file.
